


【超蝙】同居一星期(ABO)

by LysineNotGlutamate



Series: BVS, AOB系列 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 梗概：Bruce難得聽了阿福的話從Luthor酒會帶回一名大都會的小...記者？警告：BVS背景，OOC，老爺智商下線，作者只是想看他倆搞在一起





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是某種寫肉練習?(第一次練肉，請輕拍)

事實上，Bruce還是有聽到Alfred抱怨的，畢竟他可是蝙蝠俠啊

人到中年，抑制劑這種東西還是少用為妙。即使Bruce不太在乎所謂對身體的危害，心心念念著Wayne下一代的老管家還是會以小甜餅威脅自家少爺在發情期時找個伴侶度過而非濫用藥物。  
通常Bruce傾向找熟識的beta幫忙，例如上一次的Selina與上上次的Vicky，不過，嘛...反正這個宴會無論如何都得去，也許順便帶個人回來能讓自己耳根子清靜個幾天，如果可以讓Alfred 滿意，說不定蝙蝠車的升級還會加快幾日完成。

以竊取資料為首要任務，找尋度過發情期伴侶為次要目標，Bruce穿上Alfred為之準備的戰袍。量身訂製GUCCI三件套撒上以佛手柑、南歐丹蔘為基底的男香，其中夾雜自身微微散發松柏與橡木苔之氣味。看似沉穩卻又隱約透著成熟的誘惑。

 

哥譚國王即使過了英年早逝的年紀，舉手投足依舊能使男男女女為之傾倒。 鎂光燈、驚呼聲，一如往常。  
近幾年哥譚寶貝雖不似以往鋪張浮誇，媒體仍吃所謂低調奢華那一套。 

Bruce並未在紅毯上久留，他心知肚明人們背後評論的四十歲花花公子是多可憐又可悲。即使在性別平權的年代，如果Omega不知檢點仍會招致爭議，更何況是Wayne家的唯一子嗣。到這把年紀仍無法與人發展長期穩定關係，一定有什麼缺陷吧。  
類似話語Bruce老早就聽膩，人們愛說什麼就讓他們去說，反正對隱藏蝙蝠俠身份不無幫助。而黑暗騎士不需要，也不可能擁有伴侶。

 

獲得資料處理器位置的訊息後，Bruce抓緊時間前往目的。不料竟被一個默默無名的記者攔下。唔...星球日報，似乎也是自己旗下產業。順便叫Alfred查查那記者，叫什麼Kent...? 的底細吧。那些問題就初生之犢來說也過於尖銳與有針對性了，也許他會跟超人有些關係。  
話說回來，雖然僅僅穿著符合菜鳥記者工資的普通西裝，Kent仍無法完全掩蓋他那傲人的身材。如果不是另有隱情的話，Bruce或許會很樂意找這樣的伴來度過今晚熱潮。

儲放機台的地方並不算是很隱密，必須速戰速決，被有心人士注意到就會十分麻煩。在插入硬碟沒多久後，Bruce查覺到剛剛一直跟蹤自己的影子終於現身，是那個叫Kent的傢伙，嘖，果然是個麻煩。  
而且跟蹤自己的不只一人，Bruce聽到屬於Luthor秘書的高跟鞋卡哒聲已來到不遠處，再一個轉彎就會發現兩人身處於不該出現的地方。於是趕在記者先生能說出什麼前，Bruce一把揪住他的衣領並狠狠吻了下去。

"Mr. Wayne, 這裡是閒人勿入的喔，找廁所的話前面出去左轉直走到底就是了。"  
"抱歉，情難自禁嘛~廁所實在太遠了"  
秘書沒有多說什麼，只是掛著一抹神秘微笑就走了。

Bruce放開這幸運傢伙的衣領，並作勢拍了拍上面灰塵。嗯...這個Beta的信息素是曬過陽光的小麥味，暖暖的，就像剛洗好曬過太陽的棉被般給人安全感。有那麼一個瞬間Bruce甚至想起了許久不曾感受過的家的味道。

"Mr. Wayne...可以請問你在這裡做什麼嗎 ? "  
"我親愛的小記者，你知道的，我們Omega每個月總會有那幾天不那麼方便，需要"找人"陪伴。那麼...今晚之後有空嗎 ? " 哥譚寶貝朝看起來不知所措的記者先生眨了眨眼。

"我保證結束後你會得到想要的報導，如何啊 ? " 既然無法掌握對方的動向，倒不如留在身邊就近監控，Bruce心想

記者先生似乎開始動搖了，正巧耳邊通訊器傳來資料已傳輸完成的提示，Bruce幾乎是推著將對方抵在處理器上邊，趁對方被火辣唇舌交纏分神之際順便拔出達成目的的硬碟

"怎樣 ? 對提議心動了嗎 ? "  
"...僅此一次，Mr. Wayne，而且之後我還是會問一個記者該問的，像是你究竟在這裡做什...唔..."  
"沒人說過你不太會看場合說話嗎 ? "Bruce舔了舔嘴唇，回味口腔內留下的小麥香，嗯...這味道會這麼吸引人一定是跟Alfred的小甜餅太像的關係

Bruce帶著記者先生前往自己在大都會一間位於頂樓的高級公寓。至於拿到的資料，反正這處房產也有加密線路，可以在自己解決發情期同時慢慢傳回蝙蝠洞給Alfred分析

從車庫進入頂層公寓的兩人都很安靜，空氣中冷木香與麥子氣息似乎仍在試探著彼此，時而交融，時而競爭。  
Bruce逕自領著小記者前往主臥，並在Kent來得及說些什麼之前一把將其推倒在床上。

“噓…不要緊張，我可是，很有經驗的~”  
“唔唔…….”

輕而易舉突破唇齒防線，Bruce模仿性交動作般用舌頭靈巧攻略反應不過來的菜鳥記者。解開襯衫釦子後，Bruce一邊蹭下褲子與內褲，一邊解開對方皮帶，脫去一切束縛後Kent灼熱的硬挺直接彈了出來，啪的一聲打在Bruce下腹。

“看不出來啊，咱們的小記者還真是”天賦異稟”呢~待會請務必好好滿足一個飢渴的Omega~”  
語畢，Bruce逕自埋下頭將那龐然巨物納入口中，試圖盡可能深的吞下更多。  
因為頭部的擠壓感備受刺激，繼續脹大的堅挺頂端開始流出透明前液，Kent再也忍不住了，開始緩緩在Bruce口中抽插。

“嗯嗯…小記者乖一點，別忘了…唔嗯…誰才是Boss”  
“Mr. Wayne…”  
“叫我Bruce”  
“嗯…Bruce…你真是太棒了……”

Bruce開始感到後方的濕潤與渴望，發情期也是時候進入高峰了。在一次的深喉後，Bruce依依不捨放開這待會可以帶給自己狂喜的粗大陰莖，在床頭櫃裡翻找著什麼。

好不容易緩過來的小記者看到這副景象差點忍不住而直接射出來。  
Bruce嘴裡叼著保險套緩緩向自己爬行過來。將將披在身上的襯衫並不能阻擋底下結實的肌肉起伏，剛剛因口交而嫣紅腫脹的嘴唇含著黑色包裝。任何人看到這光景都會感到血脈噴張，何況是早已箭在弦上的記者先生。

Bruce很滿意Kent對自己深深著迷的樣子，溫暖的麥田香早就不知何時添增了一股更加火熱的力量，Bruce幾乎要被這氣味灼傷，他感到體內體外都快溶化成一灘，唔…快要等不及了，好想要啊…

隨意用手指擴張幾下，用嘴幫Kent戴上保險套後Bruce扶著小記者的堅挺直接坐了下去，瞬間兩人都呻吟出來，被貫穿/被包裹的感覺實在是太棒了。  
稍稍適應後Bruce試著上下擺動胯部，感受著粗大一寸寸挺入更深處又緩緩抽離所帶來的摩擦快感，時不時還前後磨蹭著Kent的胯骨，想找出那讓自己會尖叫著射出來的一點。

即使處於被動位置，記者先生的雙手也不太老實，一會揉捏著Bruce挺翹的臀部，一會又流連於那猛然收窄的腰部，摩娑著結實的腹外斜肌。直到Bruce忍不住抓著記者先生的雙手撫弄自己的胸部並大聲地呻吟著，Kent才更大膽的主動挺胯並捏住乳頭，感受更多情液澆灌在自己深埋對方體內的陰莖上。

在某個瞬間Bruce的身體猛然抖了一下並絞緊穴口，Kent知道這就是前列腺的位置，而自己也被接連的蠕動收縮逼到了臨界點。  
“Bruce…我…我快射了…嗯嗯…”  
“唔…沒有我說可以…啊…不准射嗯…”

Bruce勉強撐著身體脫離記者先生的碩大，拔出來時還明顯聽到”啵”的一聲，Kent很確定自己已經撐不了多久了，Bruce顯然也是。只見對方跪趴到床上，朝自己翹起臀部，剛剛被幹開的小洞還不滿足微微擴張蠕動著，彷彿期待繼續被灼熱的硬挺侵犯，直至主人達到內部高潮。

“還在等什麼…嗯？小記者…快來滿足你的Boss啊~”  
“Bruce…如你所願。”  
“唔嗯啊啊啊！！！”

記者先生朝剛剛找到的前列腺位置快速挺動，同時用手指沿著Bruce的長度擼動。Bruce幾乎要為這巨大的快感哭出來，半個字都說不出來，只能不斷呻吟著。

感覺到後穴裡的硬挺又脹大一圈，Bruce用力收緊肌肉，扭過頭吻上小記者的唇，只聽到對方悶哼一聲，而自己也跟著將精華射滿床單，同時體深處湧出一股熱流淋滿仍繼續淺淺抽插的性器，多出來的部分甚至沿著兩人連接處流了出來，緩緩浸濕被褥。

兩人一同翻身，氣喘吁吁的倒在床上

"唔嗯...幹的不錯啊小記者"  
"Clark"  
"什麼 ? "  
"我的名字是Clark"  
"很高興認識你，Clark"  
"我也是，Bruce"  
"準備好下一輪了嗎 ? "

不巧連接著蝙蝠洞的通訊器在此時響起，Bruce只好意示Clark等一下，起身接通通訊器

"怎麼了Alferd ? "  
"Sir，剛剛收到的資料顯示超人有個普通人類的身分，Clark Kent，在星球日報任職。並且能力包括X光透視，熱視線，冷凍呼吸以及...超級聽力"

Bruce艱難的轉過頭，對上Clark一臉難以言喻的表情

"再說一次你的名字。"  
"呃...Kal El ? "

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告，有Daddy kink，受不了的人請點X

"所以，那裡的確是"SUPER"等級的呢~" Bruce說完還朝重點部位意有所指的一瞥  
"夠了......Bruce，你我都心知肚明......"  
"心知肚明什麼 ? 你就是那天煞的害死大都會幾萬條生命的外星人 ? 還敢跟我裝成純潔的小記者問他媽的蝙蝠義警是不是合法 ? 跟你幹是很爽沒錯，但最好不要再讓我看見那該死的外星屁股。現在，給我滾 ! "

Clark可以很明顯感覺到原先高潮後慵懶的檀木氣息瞬間轉變為冷冽的冷杉，房間內氣溫彷彿隨著Bruce轉為防衛姿態而瞬間下降幾十度。不過話說回來，緊繃的姿勢加上各種傷痕令戒備狀態的Bruce有股危險又性感，令人迷醉的吸引力

等等...那些疤痕......剛剛因太過激情而未注意到的細節令Clark起疑  
"Bruce...你其實認識高譚的黑暗騎士對吧 ? " Clark可以聽到對方心跳聲沉重了起來  
噗-通 噗-通 噗-通  
"因為那是每天早晨起來可以在鏡子裡看到的一張臉。" 記者先生硬生生扯下最後的假面，絲毫不留餘地  
噗通噗通噗通噗通噗通

明顯加速的心率證明Clark的猜測

"你到底想做什麼......" Bruce現在只想一個人靜一靜，最好回蝙蝠洞裡再打個幾隻抑制劑。此時的他根本無法專心思考對策，眼看下一波熱潮又要到來，後穴已經開始濕潤著為下一次交合做準備。  
Clark也注意到Bruce的不對勁，剛剛急遽降低的溫度隱約有回溫趨勢，難以言喻的慾望在蠢蠢欲動，伴隨對方喘息聲，很明顯眼前的人即將經歷再一次的發情高峰。

但隨著真相揭穿，兩人早已不是單純的一夜情對象。或許花花公子搞上記者早已不是什麼新聞，但超人跟蝙蝠俠 ? 上過床了才發現對方是自己一直戒備或說抱持著某種恐懼的人物，這TM真是有史以來最尷尬的419經驗。

"Bruce你現在需要幫助，其他事我們等這次發情...等你好一些了再說，好嗎 ? "  
Bruce面臨著兩個抉擇，是該接受來路不明外星人的幫助以度過這段熱潮，還是獨自躲回蝙蝠洞艱難的熬過去。離發情開始已經有一段時間了，再加上年輕時不加節制的濫用，抑制劑恐怕無法提供什麼作用。而眼前理應是全人類巨大威脅的傢伙......well, 至少他的確有傲人的資本可以讓總裁大人爽翻天。

"等這一切結束以後......我們必須好好談談"  
Clark知道Bruce是同意了，對方的冷杉氣息也不再那麼扎人。於是他小心靠近仍處於防備姿勢，如同大型貓科動物般的男人，輕輕將其摟在懷裡。年長者幾乎一接觸到對方的懷抱就忍不住癱軟下去，Clark才發現Bruce體溫燙得嚇人。

從一開就未脫下僅是鬆垮垮掛在肩頭上的襯衫被汗水浸濕後呈現性感半透明狀，隱約可見胸前兩點櫻紅正因情動而凸起，徹底進入發情高峰的Omega隨時可能會忍耐不住哭著求人幹開那淫蕩的小穴。  
將徹底報銷的襯衫脫掉，Clark把Bruce輕柔地抱回床上，對方因持續過久的欲求不滿開始在他身上磨蹭著自己。儘管如此，Bruce仍試圖嚴肅的以蝙蝠俠姿態開口 :

"不准內射，不許有任何形式的標記，天知道你們外星人到底有沒有ABO性別...，這之後我們可以當作什麼都沒發生過。"  
"是是是，我的蝙蝠爹地(My bat daddy)"  
"...不准那樣叫我 ! "  
"是的，Daddy~"

說罷，Clark直接將兩個指頭捅進已徹底濕潤的後穴

"唔...你...慢一點......" 被叫Daddy的羞恥感再加上突如其來的刺激差點讓Bruce就這樣射出來  
"如你所願，Daddy"  
"我說過...不要叫我.......嗯啊 !!!" 

這次長驅直入的東西更加綿軟靈活。Clark試圖用舌頭將Bruce徹底舔開，一次深刺後，接著是在洞口溫柔的輕舔，然後又是突如其來的深入。Omega無論前方硬挺還是後方蜜穴都因為這樣的刺激而濕的一蹋糊塗

然而這樣還不夠，也許是男人間或說超級英雄間的競爭心態，Clark打定主意為初次做愛時被挑逗到差點一進入就射出的丟臉表現平反。於是記者先生撤出了舌頭，正當Bruce以為可以稍稍喘口氣，Clark毫不猶豫吞下對方的陰莖，並同時將手指伸入後穴摳弄著。

"嗯啊啊啊 ! 停下來啊 ! 這樣太過了...就要...就要到了......"  
Clark無視對方瘋狂的扭動，更加賣力吸吮口中一跳一跳的陰莖，同時用兩根手指交替頂弄著前列腺。終於在一次深喉後，Bruce尖叫著灌滿Clark口中。

小記者並不打算就這樣放過對方。持續刺激著高潮後極度敏感的柱體，一邊啃咬左邊的乳頭，同時惡意掐弄口中柔軟的舌頭，Bruce只能無助的發出嗚咽聲，雙眼因過度快感而泛紅，頰邊隱約還殘留有剛剛達到頂峰時留下的淚痕。  
即便前面已經射出來一次了，但後穴仍未得到滿足，蝙蝠俠的理智早已隨慾望燒成灰燼，Omega現在只渴望被更加粗長的東西貫穿並徹底佔有。

Clark自己也忍得很辛苦，慾望早已脹成深紫色，表面爬滿噴張的靜脈，隨時準備好去操開這個徹底被情慾控制，徹底濕透了的年長Omega。但不行，不是現在，還有一件事得做。

"Bruce，告訴我，你想要什麼 ? " Clark好心放開對方的舌頭  
"嗚嗚嗯，想...想要被你火熱的肉棒操開後面的洞......"  
"那我是誰呢 ? "  
"...Clark ? "  
"不對喔，再猜一次，猜對就給你吃肉棒" 說完還使壞般捏了一下右邊一直被冷落，顫顫巍巍的乳頭  
"唔嗯...Kal ? "  
"還是不對，給你個提示，是你一直痛恨的，視為威脅的外星人" 

Clark握著自己的陰莖緩緩在Bruce穴口繞圈，時不時還淺淺刺入一下，但就是不肯完全滿足對方

"嗯哈...Superman ! "  
"是呢，你正在被誰操啊 ? "  
"嗯嗯嗯......被Superman，唔嗯嗯...好想要...好想要被super等級的外星大屌操射....!!!嗯啊啊啊!!!!"  
"這可是你自己說的喔，可別反悔了，Daddy~" 

說完，Clark一鼓作氣捅入那欠操的小穴，還使用透視能力一下子找到前列腺的位置並集中火力攻擊之。Bruce只能維持這種兩腿大張呈M字型羞恥狀態被操得說不出話。

"Mr. Wayne，以你的年紀來說身材保持得很好嘛，身體還可以被彎折成這樣，讓我猜猜..."  
Clark更用力地將Bruce雙腿壓下，對方幾乎只要一伸舌頭就可以舔到自己的膝蓋

"你每晚去夜巡時是不是也用這副完美的軀體做出各種令人驚豔的動作啊 ? 反派們只要一看到你就會忍不住想那皮衣底下究竟是怎麼的尤物，嘖嘖，看那挺俏的屁股，猛然收緊的腰線，操起來一定很爽吧 ? "  
"可惜只有我知道，蝙蝠皮底下是個欲求不滿的Omega，會求人用大屌把他操射，操到內部高潮的Omega" Clark輕輕擦掉Bruce因羞恥感及快感而留下的淚水  
"是不是啊 ? Daddy ? "

Bruce痛恨自己此刻的無能為力，一方面他很想揍翻這個對自己極盡羞辱的外星混蛋，一方面他只希望能趕快結束這次發情期，之後，Clark必須為他所作所為付出代價。

Clark看出Bruce正在恍神，決心把對方拉回慾望的漩渦。他抬起對方身體，讓Bruce正好落坐於自己的胯骨上，捧起那對挺翹的臀瓣繼續朝更深處衝刺。  
Bruce因為突如其來的姿勢改變受到不小刺激，前端溢出大量透明情液，而且更加不妙的是，他感覺到對方正努力深入自己體內，龜頭已將將觸到那隱密的入口。

"不行...那裡不可以......"  
"Bruce~讓我進去嘛，保證你會爽翻天的" 語畢，還用頭蹭了蹭Bruce頸窩

Bruce心知肚明，即便自己反對，年輕氣盛的小記者也未必會聽從。現在最重要的是趕緊結束這一切。Clark感受到那裏的肌肉不再抗拒，而轉為歡迎般的一收一縮，似乎打定主意榨乾堅挺中蘊含的熱量。一邊用自己的信息速安撫著對方，Clark堅定不移的將陰莖緩緩捅入那極少被造訪的私密處。

即便身為最負盛名的花花公子，優游花叢間的單身Omega，Bruce無論上下都如魚得水，偶而也挺享受被貫穿的滋味，但說到被人操進子宮內的次數的確寥寥可數。一來他沒有生兒育女的打算，二來在哥譚王子高超的寢技下很難有誰撐的到那時候。

隔了許久再次承受巨物入侵的第二入口顯然有些吃不消，Bruce幾乎因過載的疼痛，痠脹與快感而整個癱軟在Clark身上。Clark安撫般的吻了吻Bruce額頭，在等待對方適應期間緩緩地在子宮頸處磨蹭著。待至感受Bruce呼吸也逐漸沉重起來時，Clark知道，是時候了。

Bruce幾乎是在Clark狂風驟雨般的攻勢下失去意識，他只知道自己在對方最後猛烈衝刺時達到前後高潮，陰莖顫抖噴出大量濁白，同時後方交接處緩緩流出混合著兩人體液的黏稠液體。  
Clark看到對方直接被自己操暈便也不再忍耐，幾次用力抽插後拔出陰莖，在Bruce腹部上方擼了出來。

待Bruce輾轉醒來，看到的就是Clark重重壓在自己身上，一臉滿足的樣貌。  
Bruce用力推開對方，不由分說就是一記朝臉龐招呼的重拳。

"你以為你剛剛在做什麼 ? 該死的外星混蛋 ! "

於是我們得到了Clark ‧ 小記者蒙逼臉 ‧ Kent一隻

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告 : 本章有微蝙超情節，雷者甚入

說完，Bruce只留給Clark一個憤怒的背影，逕自離開房間。聽聲音應該是進了浴室正準備將自己清理乾淨。

Clark心裡清楚剛剛的確做得有些過火。蝙蝠俠一看就是那種自尊很高的類型，自己不但弄哭人家還把他給操暈過去，也不知道到底哪根筋不對勁竟然玩起了daddy kink......  
哀...Bruce沒在一醒來後立馬殺掉自己已是最大的仁慈。是說...蝙蝠俠不殺人的，對吧 ? 

一邊在心中懊悔著精蟲衝腦的行為，Clark一邊認份收拾被兩人搞到慘不忍睹的床單。高級織物上還隱約殘留雙方交織的信息素，自己的陽光小麥味加上Bruce的冷木香，層層疊疊在一塊形成了某種煙燻櫻桃木的美妙滋味。  
說實話Clark並非ABO三種性別中的任何一種。北極船艦內父親形象的AI告訴他，氪星人只擁有男女性別，這點大概是生理上與地球人最大的不同了。

即便如此，Clark仍然很慶幸能夠擁有信息素並感知到他人，這樣一來，他可以假裝自己沒那麼孤獨。  
而Bruce......哥譚國王的信息素一開始被香水遮掩，顯得過度虛榮浮誇。也因為這樣Clark忍不住在初次見面時針鋒相對。  
然而在那個突如其來的深吻裡，小記者嘗到Mr. Wayne真正的味道。那其實並不冰冷。儘管松柏與橡木苔生長在寒帶，但他們也需要陽光滋潤方能成長茁壯。

Clark能感受到Bruce拒人於千里外的表象下依舊存有一絲溫暖，只是被什麼東西沉甸甸的壓住了，某種黑暗黏膩的無力感。  
在那一瞬間，Clark以為也許Bruce會懂他的孤獨。

事實證明，超人並沒有"超級第六感"這項能力。Bruce對外星人恨之入骨，認為大都會一役死傷慘重都是自己的錯。現在恐怕還要加上超人其實是個變態色情狂這番備註。

 

收拾完房間並簡單整理一下自己後，Clark發現距離Bruce進入浴室已將近一個小時，而水聲早在不知何時就停了。擔憂對方是否遭遇不測，記者先生沒有敲門就徑直扭開門把，只見一幅綺麗畫面躍然眼前。

Bruce後穴塞著某種震動按摩棒，時不時發出微小的嗡鳴聲。欲求不滿的Omega一手擼動著陰莖，一手握著按摩棒操弄自己後方小穴，修長的雙腿隨意張開跨在浴缸兩側，恰好將私處展露無遺。  
Clark幾乎被這一幕刺激的再次硬起來，二話不說直接走上前去將那邪惡震動著的假陰莖直接捅入Bruce體內最深處尚未閉合的開口，Omega因為巨大的刺激而悶哼了一聲射出來，同時後方也湧出一股蜜液。

"......滾出我的浴室"  
"Bruce，我只是想說..."  
"滾出去，聽不懂人話嗎 ! "

即便用上了蝙蝠俠的語氣，Bruce雙腿張開，眼角因高潮泛著水光的樣子絲毫沒有威慑力。

"......我是來道歉的，剛剛...實在是做得太過火。希望你能原諒我，想知道什麼我都會說的 ! "  
"讓我幹你。"  
" ?!! " Clark覺得自己可能有某種幻聽  
"讓我幹你，之前你的所做所為就一筆勾銷，其他事之後有的是時間說清楚。"

此時Bruce已將自己整理乾淨，披上浴袍，又回到精明生意人的狀態。兩人雙雙落坐於豪華客廳的長沙發，各自佔據了一端。  
"可是...Bruce你才是那個Omega啊 ? "  
"那又怎樣 ? 被我上過的人不計其數，從來沒得過差評。而且我比你長。"  
"可是...我比較粗啊......"  
"就一句話，讓我上，或者你還有其他更好的提議。"

Clark面有難色 "可是...我怕萬一控制不住，會把你夾斷.....會傷到你的"  
Bruce不發一語，只是饒有興味地看著小記者越發舉足無措。  
"......不然我可以告訴你超人的弱點，這樣一來失控時就有人可以控制住場面"

"所以說是什麼呢 ? 是什麼會使你衰弱，甚至死亡 ? "  
Clark感覺自己就像是被豹子盯上的獵物，即便發現這是個陷阱，卻再也無力逃出。

"只知道來自故鄉的物質會讓超人所有能力消失，令我成為普通人，並感到劇烈疼痛，像是隨時都會把五臟六腑嘔出。"  
"很諷刺對吧 ? 我一生最大的剋星竟是來自早已不復存在的故土。"

這還是Bruce第一次聞到對方始終陽光的乾燥小麥味出現了一股陰鬱氣息，隱約昭示著暴風雪即將到來。做為蝙蝠俠，多年經驗令他明瞭，倘若將獵物逼得太緊，也是會遭受反咬。況且以現在手邊有的裝備，要打贏超人根本天方夜譚。

Bruce緩緩釋出自己的味道安撫陷入陰鬱情緒的Clark，並挪動到對方膝前跪下。  
"Bruce你在做什....唔嗯 ! "  
總裁大人直接扒下小記者剛剛隨意套上的拳擊短褲，隨意套弄幾下尚未進入狀態的性器後就將之含入口中。  
"嗯...果然很粗呢~" 說完還靈巧的用舌尖繞著頂端打轉。之後又是猝不及防的整根含入。

Clark第一次有機會以這個視角觀察Bruce。對方雙鬢旁的一抹霜白在這樣的角度下更加明顯，但如同眼角細紋般，也只是增添了哥譚國王的魅力。被粗大撐到微微變形的嘴唇閃耀著豔麗光澤，眼角更因壓迫感而微微泛紅。

當一雙對男人來說過於嫵媚的眼睛以略哀怨的眼神盯著你，同時溫潤滑膩的咽部肌肉還貪婪擠壓陰莖最敏感的頭部時，很難不直接秒射。  
可惜Clark並不是普通人類。他試圖捉住年長者頭髮以控制進出速率，卻被對方一手揮開。  
Bruce吐出口中碩大，說道 : "這次聽我的。你就好好享受吧，小男孩。"

 

示意對方躺到床上，哥譚義警去隔壁小房間悉悉簌簌不知道拿了些什麼才又出現。

"到床中間趴好。"  
"Bruce...我不確定能控制自己，你會受傷的......"  
"噓，閉嘴。屁股翹起來，son"

Clark很確定Bruce絕對是要報復自己的過火舉動，只好認份聽從擺布。

"這麼翹的屁股不給幹真是太可惜了" 說完總裁大人還拍了一下試試手感，啪的一聲，十分清脆。  
嗯，吹彈可破，但絕不會輕易被玩壞，耐操。

Clark感覺有某種冰涼的細長物體沾著潤滑液入侵從來沒有人碰過的地方，他小心翼翼控制自己力量，生怕再弄壞些什麼  
"放鬆，只是一條假陰莖而已，你可以的。" 語畢，Bruce安撫般擼了擼對方因不適感而些許萎靡的陰莖，並試圖找出鋼鐵之子的敏感點。

當終於觸及前列腺時，Clark被從未有過的快感嚇一跳，差點撞破牆飛出去。好在他還記得克制自己，否則欠偉恩先生的東西又要多一項。  
Bruce見到小記者開始主動晃著腰肢尋求更多快感，嘴角微微一勾，就是這裡了。  
幾輪抽差後，總裁大人拔出假陰莖，換上一個更粗大，表面還帶有點狀突起的長條物，並直接將其抵住小記者的敏感點，按下開關。

Clark幾乎就這樣被推上了前列腺高潮，然而就在前端即將釋放時，被硬生生地在陰莖底部扣上鋼圈。鋼圈上甚至還印有蝙蝠標誌。  
"現在，換我了"  
Bruce將Clark翻過來仰面朝上，握住被禁錮著無法發洩的陰莖，背對著對方直接坐了上去。  
"啊啊啊 !!!!!! "

小記者因為前後夾擊快感卻又不得釋放的刺激高聲尖叫，總裁大人卻更加惡意的以盤旋、轉圈等方式緩緩在Clark陰莖上起伏，偶而才一坐到底，狠狠搖晃兩下後又拔出，只讓穴口輕輕磨蹭著脹成深紫色的龜頭。

"想要嗎 ? "  
"ple...please，我要...嗚嗯...好想要..."  
"想要什麼啊 ? "  
"想要...啊...讓我射......"  
"想射 ? 求我啊，Daddy沒教你怎麼求人嗎 ? " Bruce還緊縮了一下後穴肌肉

從小記者的角度剛好可以清楚看見富有彈性的臀肉緊緊錮住自己腫脹的陰莖緩緩上下擺動  
Clark覺得自己再不射出來恐怕就要被玩壞了，幾乎是哭著說出來  
"請Daddy放開我....嗯哼.....我一定...一定會做個好孩子.....哈啊...Daddy please......"  
"嗯，這才是Daddy的好孩子" 說完便解開刻有蝙蝠標誌的陰莖套環，並用手快速套弄對方顫抖的性器。很快，伴隨著一聲吼叫，Clark射出一股股濃稠並分量驚人的白濁，身體也隨著每次噴發而顫抖著。

當Bruce將按摩棒關掉並抽出時，小記者早已因過度疲勞而沉沉睡去。跟Alferd通訊過，確認哥譚一切安好後，Bruce悄悄在Clark身邊躺下。  
就當作是隨時監控外星人吧，Bruce一面思考著明天還有哪些待解決的問題，不知不覺中也陷入夢鄉。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce醒來時最先感受到的是頸後溫暖的鼻息。不知怎麼搞得，自己呈現一種舒服的姿勢被對方包裹在懷中，被鋼鐵之子的手臂牢牢環住腰部，大概連昨晚做的正激烈時也沒有這般親密。  
這股親密感令蝙蝠俠感到不適，理應是孤獨的黑暗騎士已經很久沒有跟別人如此接近。

"放開我，你這隻外星救難犬。" Bruce用力向後方肘擊，儘管大概會痛的是自己  
"唔...Bruce...你好香啊~" 看來某人還沒有完全清醒。Clark甚至試圖舔了舔Bruce頸後Omega腺體所在。好吧，某人的"下面"倒是精神的很。  
"在做什麼啦...嗯啊......" 

Bruce沒想到被刺激腺體竟然還可以引發又一波熱潮。對方原本放在腰部的手還不安分往上順勢捏了捏挺立起來的乳頭，搓揉那富有彈性的胸肌，接著又往下沿著自己的長度擼動著。  
整副身軀被欲望染得通紅，Bruce忍不住在Clark掌中挺動，後穴溢出的濕滑也沾滿對方腹部。晨起本就有的衝動加上剛剛的撩撥，兩人都已迫不及待再次沉淪於美好而黏糊糊的性愛。

Clark用兩根指頭試圖撐開溼答答的小穴。Bruce有些年紀的身體無法像年輕時休息一夜就恢復緊緻的狀態，被直接打開的地方汨汨流出還帶著體溫的情液，Clark調侃道 :  
“都已經被我操了一個晚上還這麼濕啊?”  
“哼哼，誰操誰還不知道呢” Bruce倔強地說  
“是嗎…”

外星來客不等對方反應就直接將脹紅粗大的陰莖捅了進去。Bruce甚至有種自己會被直接頂穿子宮的錯覺。  
彷彿心聲被擁有超能力的外星人聽見一般，下一個呼吸瞬間，Clark就狠狠捅入Omega生殖腔，Bruce幾乎被突如其來的滿脹感給嗆住，弓起身子大張著嘴無聲的尖叫著。

記者先生似乎頗游刃有餘，深深幹進去後又整根拔出，趁穴口蠕動著尚未閉合時又緩慢而又堅定地直捅進子宮，然後又是再一次的徹底拔出、插入。  
Bruce幾乎要被折磨的發狂。  
他可以清楚感受自己的小穴是如何被撐得滿滿當當，在對方抽出時還依依不捨的試圖挽留，完全拔出後又因被徹底幹開而無法合上洞口，接著於下一次貫穿中再次感受令人顫慄的快感。

與此同時胸前兩點也毫無保留的被玩弄著。腫脹成艷紅色的乳頭敏感到輕輕一碰就會產生一股電流直下骨盆腔，子宮內部也因此流出更多液體，合著身後抽差頻率發出噗呲噗呲的水聲。

可惡的外星人甚至還不放過Bruce頸後Omega腺體所在。  
一番舔拭後換上犬齒輕輕啃咬，Bruce因此有種對方的信息素會由此穿透全身進而標記自己的錯覺。  
“啊…不…不可以標記……”  
“唔…那讓我射在裡面嘛~Bruce~”  
“…不行……啊哈……”

對方轉而進攻軟嫩的耳垂，輕含在口中用舌尖挑逗著，時不時稍稍用力的抿一下，感受Omega顫抖的同時放開那被折磨的小小肉塊，幾乎是抵著耳後說道 :  
“please...Daddy……”  
Bruce幾乎要抵擋不住這樣軟磨硬泡的攻勢，何況將將要噴射的前端還被對方惡意用拇指堵住。  
“拜託嘛…我會去幫你買避孕藥的，讓我射在裡面好不好，Daddy~”

從來不知道原來自己對這種惡趣味感受如此之大，覺得異常羞恥卻也帶來禁忌的快感。Bruce幾乎要被那一聲聲甜膩的Daddy搞到心理高潮。  
算了吧…反正也不是沒有事後避孕藥之類的……  
Bruce發現自己已然妥協。

感受到對方無聲應允，Clark加速抽插頻率，每一下都精確並狠狠的直搗黃龍。  
就在Bruce覺得自己的子宮大概就要被捅穿時，Clark放開束縛對方的指頭並給予可憐哭泣著的硬挺快速撫弄，見到Bruce射的滿床單都是後也跟著釋放在Omega體內深處。

被外星人可怕的噴射量灌滿子宮，Bruce感到些許不適，想推開身後人起來清理，然而緊緊窟住自己的人輕聲說到 :  
“我一直…很想要自己的孩子，這樣一來，也許就不會那麼寂寞……”  
“……”

小小鳥躺在血泊中的身影一閃而逝。  
Bruce沉默幾秒後僅僅表示要離開去清理自己，沒有再多說些什麼。

再回到臥房時面對的已是衣著整齊的記者先生，還有一盒大概是用超級速度去買回來的事後避孕藥。偉恩先生嘆了口氣 :   
“你最好跟我回歌譚一趟，有些事還待解決”  
“星球日報的工作……”  
“已經跟主編說調你來哥譚分部進行”特別調查”，之後一個星期都會貼身採訪偉恩企業的高層管理”  
“那……”  
“其他之後再說吧，住我那邊，樣樣不缺，應該沒有其他東西要帶了吧 ? ”  
“嗯…”

當小記者回過神來時，兩人已身處哥譚國王位於湖邊的玻璃別墅。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有較重口的play，甚入

"Master Wayne, 這就是你從大都會帶回來的......記者先生 ? 或者我該說，超人先生。"  
"您好，我是Clark Kent ，在星球日報負責體育版......"  
"大家都清楚你是誰，不用在那邊講客套話。這位是Alfred Pannyworth，目前擔任我的保安總長。"  
"⋯同時也是從小把他帶大的人。Master Kent ，請您原諒Master Wayne的禮數不周，是我在Master Wayne小時候沒能把他教好。"  
"Alf⋯"  
"Master Bruce，這是您的藥與溫開水。客房已經幫您整理好了，Master Kent所需物品已全數安放妥當。您兩位還需要點什麼嗎？"  
"幫我準備兩杯咖啡到書房，我們需要談談。"

對Alfred下達指令的同時，Bruce銳利的眼神從來沒離開過小記者。

 

直至兩人於書房茶几兩側沙發落座，Clark才發現今早買的避孕藥仍塞在褲子後面口袋，拿出來時不免一陣尷尬。  
Bruce只是瞥了一眼，說道 "那個就不用了，偉恩製藥開發的事後避孕藥比Lex Corp.的失敗率要低，副作用也小的多。說到Luthor這個人，想必他已經知道超人跟蝙蝠俠究竟是誰......"

"他知道了 ? ! "  
"不然你以為為什麼要一個名不見經傳的小記者介紹給偉恩企業總裁 ? 而且根據我所掌握的資料，他調用了佐德將軍屍體與飛船殘骸的使用權，還進口不知名礦物，一切準備大概都是為了對付你。"  
眼前超人的臉色越來越難看，然而蝙蝠俠完全沒興趣對外星人做心理諮商，直接不留情面切入重點。  
"所以說，佐德將軍是誰 ? 跟你有什麼關係 ? 還有最重要的，你，究竟是誰 ? "

Clark再次感受來自極圈的高壓冷氣團。對方此時雖尚未完全進入蝙蝠俠模式，但屬於偉恩總裁那商業氣息濃厚的笑容反倒讓小記者更加不自在。

"我憑什麼信任你不會將所得的資料來拿加害他人 ? 眾所皆知哥譚蝙蝠私刑嚴峻甚至足以令人死亡，我又該怎麼相信這樣一個目無法紀，專橫獨行的傢伙 ? "

Bruce冷笑了一聲 "哼，你不必相信我，黑暗騎士也不值得光明之子信任。只是目前看來Luthor是蝙蝠俠與超人共同的敵人，他還想利用我們擊倒彼此，盲目單幹只會中了他的圈套，最終兩敗俱傷。而我懷疑Luthor私底下在研究些氪星遺留的科技，所以需要你的幫忙。"  
"......我需要時間想想。"  
"盡量考慮吧，只是時間已一分一秒逝去，你不知道你的優柔寡斷還會害死多少生命，超人。"

"永 遠 不 要 再 那 樣 威 脅 我。" 超人眼底泛起紅光，信息素也如同燎原之火般來襲。然而蝙蝠俠絲毫未受動搖，依舊保持著微笑端坐沙發上，即便冷高壓逐漸演變成暴風雪的趨勢顯示了蝙蝠也不甘示弱。  
"怎麼 ? 你要像扭斷佐德將軍脖子一樣扭斷我的嗎 ? " 哥譚騎士顯然已陷入某種狂熱的殉道者情緒，毫不在乎眼前外星人可能下一秒就把他撕碎。反正蝙蝠俠注定是要為了所愛的城市獻出生命，以英雄之姿死去，總比活著看到自己成為反派還好。

 

在被超人抓住領子並狠狠摜到牆上時，Bruce想著 :  
"偉恩家族最終還是殞落在這一代，抱歉了，Alfred。"  
然而落下來的不是想像中足以毀天滅地的拳頭，而是一記十分靠近Omega腺體處的啃咬。

Bruce硬是咬牙忍住了差點衝出喉頭的尖叫，刺痛與快感來的如此突然，幾乎摧毀那牢固的蝙蝠外殼。  
"你在做什麼 ! 快放開 ! 發情期已經結束了，我不會再讓你操我的。"  
"是嗎 ? 可是你後面已經濕掉了喔，地毯都被你弄髒了，Mr. Wayne。Daddy is naughty，right ? "  
一聽到那個字眼，Bruce幾乎是反射性的勃起，本應在發情結束後就不會那麼濕潤的後穴又開始一波波湧出情液。超人幾乎是惡意的隔著褲子掐住敏感的頭部，還用剩餘幾根手指玩弄著底下發脹的囊袋。

"嗯，看來這高級西裝褲是要徹底報廢了，就順便幫你解決吧。" 嘩的一聲，Clark連同內褲一起剝去蝙蝠俠最後的尊嚴。  
Bruce感到後面直接被插入兩根指頭，接著是三根，四根。察覺到對方用意，他開始掙扎起來。  
"噓...放輕鬆，我已經操了你那麼久，應該都鬆到可以吞進一個拳頭了吧，come on，Daddy你可以的。" 超人低沉在耳旁細語，伴隨下方毫不留情的侵入令Bruce顫抖地嗚咽著。

"不行...我沒辦法......會壞掉的......" Bruce幾乎是帶著哭腔懇求著。他不明白事情為何會發展成這般地步，黑暗騎士可以承受所有痛苦、傷痛與壓抑，但這樣上癮般的慾望令蝙蝠俠敗退如潮水。  
"直到整個放進去前，我不會停止。哥譚市民應該看看他們的國王，他們的守護者是如何淫蕩。你被很多人操過是吧 ? Bruce。但只有我，只有我可以將你裡裡外外徹底幹開，就像標記一樣，你只為我而濕潤著，只會為我打開子宮，只能孕育著我的後代。" 伴隨最後一句話結束，Clark終於將整隻拳頭塞了進去，並試圖用指關節磨著前列腺所在，同時快速擼動對方的硬挺。

Bruce尖叫著，瘋狂挺動腰部噴灑大量精液，為前後強烈的雙重快感，也為這段話裡強烈到幾乎要吞噬他的佔有慾。這就是為什麼以往他都偏好Beta的原因，Alpha們總是充滿過剩的佔有欲，而Omega天性總是會尖叫著服從，放開一切讓對方掌控。  
但更可怕的是，Bruce並不討厭被掌控，他甚至享受徹底被佔有，完完全全屬於某人的滋味。然而這對黑暗騎士來說太過危險，他必須擔起整個城市的責任，又怎能將自身重擔交給他人。

可是現在，眼看超人逐漸突破自己心理防線，顯然也有絕對控制蝙蝠俠的能耐，Bruce難得感到不知如何是好。  
當Clark拔出拳頭換上自己的陰莖開始又一輪操弄時，Bruce早已迷失在自我懷疑與深沉的慾海當中。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知為何竟走起了言情風==  
> 一定是片片看多了(說的好像原本不是一樣.......

Bruce再次從溫暖的懷抱中清醒，被身後老早就醒的傢伙用鼻子拱了拱後頸，如同大型犬般暖洋洋且潮濕的鼻息噴灑其上。  
"你到底想要什麼......"

Clark沉默著，但在Bruce腹部來回摩娑的雙手早已不言而喻。

"為什麼是我......我都這把年紀了，並且蝙蝠俠也不可能會是個稱職的父親。而你至今都尚未標記我，十分令人不解。"  
"我不知道，只是隱約有股感覺，那個人就應該是你。至於標記......我想，得到一個Omega應允後再標記是應有的禮儀。"  
"......不愧是來自堪薩斯的小鎮男孩。"  
"Bruce，我是認真的。"  
"我也是。"

"唉...好吧。我親生父親曾說過，他將氪星最後的中樞法典藏在我體內，而我，將作為最後之子復興氪星曾有的榮光。那時我並不清楚其中深意，但眼前這一切或許可以解釋 ? "

"氪星 ? 你的家鄉 ? "  
"是的，之前曾提到會對我造成傷害的物質就來自那裏。"

"所以說Luthor進口的神祕礦石其實是......Clark快起來 ! 沒時間在這裡磨磨蹭蹭的，那隻老狐狸已經掌握了對付超人的方法，威脅近在眼前。" Bruce猛的掀起棉被，幾乎是狂奔進入浴室，沒幾分鐘時間再次穿戴整齊出現在Clark面前。

"你，跟我走，立刻馬上。"  
"诶诶 ?! " 雖然不清楚發生了什麼事，Clark還是摸摸鼻子，一秒換裝，並跟隨Bruce來到地底下。

 

直至站在一看就很高科技的顯示器牆前看著Bruce打開標示為Lex Crop.的檔案，Clark才驚覺自己來到了真正屬於蝙蝠俠的地盤。

"所以白葡萄牙人這艘船其實是載運氪石送至Lex資產的某處，用來對佐德將軍屍體進行實驗，以找出能傷害氪星人的方法。我們昨晚錯過了跟蹤貨運車的時機，恐怕得花上更多時間來找出目標所在......"  
"Bruce...其實我可以用X視線幫你找的。"  
"X視線有範圍限制嗎 ? "  
"只要不被鉛擋住都可以看的到。"  
"然而Luthor大概也已經知道這點。也許我們可以試試將港口附近Lex Crop.名下建築與含鉛夾層者交叉比對......"

Clark看著男人認真思考的樣子，脫下花花公子外衣卻又尚未披上黑暗騎士假面，也許這才是Bruce真正的模樣吧。如同Clark同時是小記者與超人，但真正的Clark Kent只有少數親近者才得以見到。

超人環視了一圈蝙蝠洞，其中放置著羅賓制服的玻璃展示櫃吸引了他的注意。Clark想起在調查蝙蝠義警時曾看過羅賓死亡相關的報導，現在看來應該就是被宣布在歐洲車禍身亡，Bruce的第二個養子，Jason Todd。擔任蝙蝠俠的二十年裡Bruce幾乎付出一切，到頭來只落得再次孤獨一人。

Clark突然很想給眼前眉頭深鎖的男人一個擁抱，告訴他，我們並非孤獨。

或許被中樞法典引領的本能的確有其用意，蝙蝠俠不單單只是動用私刑的義警，而Bruce也不是毫無內涵的金融鉅子，令人恐懼的外衣底下，還埋著一顆柔軟的心，與值得交付一輩子的靈魂。

 

Bruce感到一團溫暖自背後包圍自己，還來不及反應便被對方搶得先機

"Bruce，無論發生什麼事我都會在這裡，你不會再獨自一人了。"  
"......你在發什麼神經。不管怎樣，目前可能的地點有兩個，唔嗯......" Clark直接堵住對方唇舌以表明自己的認真。  
"也許一開始的確只是一場意外，後來又被本能所控制，但我是真心想要試試看，在我們之間有沒有可能。請給我一個機會吧，Bruce。"

超人欣賞著蝙蝠俠難得舉足無措的模樣，Bruce就像看到自己長出八隻腳一樣面露古怪的望著他，彷彿無法置信聽到了超人的表白。  
"咳，這...我們之後再說，當務之急是先處理Luthor......唔 ! Clark ! 放開我 !!! "  
Clark直接將Bruce壓倒在蝙蝠電腦面前，握住那修長的兩腿環住自己，俯身耳語 :

"你最好少在我面前提其他男人的名字，因為我，可是會忌妒的喔。" 說完就是沿著耳朵輪廓長長的一舔。身下的軀體竟敏感到因此而燥熱起來。

自從週期混亂的青春期過後，Bruce已經很久沒有過如此長時間的發情，也許外星人的體質或多或少也會影響自己，這點之後一定要好好查個清楚......

"嗯 ? 還在考慮我的提議嗎 ? 沒關係，Bruce可以慢慢想，而在這之前我們可以再來一次。既然都被邀請進入"蝙蝠洞"了，就該好好探索一番。" 說完還稍稍用力以犬齒啃咬了身下人頸動脈處，然而這樣微不足道的痛楚只是讓Omega又更加興奮。

"你簡直就是發情的公狗......哈啊..."   
"不知道誰才是已經濕的一蹋糊塗的那位。" Clark一路從脖頸處舔吻下去，然而並沒有解開對方衣物的打算。只有在胸前兩點多加照顧一番，艷紅凸起的小肉粒透著白色襯衫顫巍巍地挺立著。

稍稍一用力，Bruce的西裝褲被沿著縫線撕開，剛好沿著臀縫開裂，其他部分卻又維持完好。Clark以手指腳弄著泥濘不堪的後穴，幾次縱情性交後早已適應外來入侵的洞口貪婪的收縮著，迫不及待吞下更加粗大的東西。

Clark抽出濕漉漉的手指撫弄對方囊袋， Bruce因腫脹不堪的陰莖被束縛在貼身褲子中而感到不適，想解放時卻被Clark握住雙手，說道 :   
"不許脫衣服，我會讓你就這樣被操到高潮。"  
Bruce感覺後穴因為這番話又興奮地流出一股熱流。  
"廢話少說，快幹，別浪費時間......嗯啊啊 ! ! ! "

記者先生顯然相當聽從老闆命令，抬起一條腿放在肩上就對著大張的穴口操進去。Bruce整個身體被操得直撞到蝙蝠電腦，不知道壓到什麼按鍵，一瞬間交合的水聲與呻吟響徹整個蝙蝠洞。

"啊...快關掉，不...不要再...嗯哼......再放了啊......"  
"不喜歡嗎 ? 嗯......可是你的後面越絞越緊了耶，很興奮對吧 ? "  
"去死吧...啊......外星人......呃嗯..."

陡然縮緊的腸道讓Clark差點就這樣射出來，受到刺激的超人先生越發用力的操著蝙蝠俠，直到某一個瞬間再次突破對方的子宮口，深深地操進了Omega內部。  
Bruce爽的眼睛都開始上翻，連日來的瘋狂性愛讓他越加欲求不滿，彷彿只有被完全操進才可以達到最終高潮，他甚至已經開始期待著被灌滿、被射得滿滿一肚子精液。

"啊哈...快射給我Clark，沒錯就是那邊，用力捅進去......嗯啊啊啊 ! "  
Clark最後用力捅進子宮內，幾乎沒入了三分之一的長度，然後滿滿當當的射進Omega體內。兩人幾乎一同達到激烈高潮，Bruce迎來近幾年最猛烈的潮吹，同時被束縛住的前面也緩緩溢出乳白液體，一點一滴的透出褲子。

小鎮男孩親暱的額頭抵住對方太陽穴，兩對唇瓣緩緩摩娑著，外邊那些世人的指謫，近在眼前的危機在這一瞬間似乎沒那麼重要。此時此刻，沒有蝙蝠俠與超人，相依偎的只是Clark Kent與Bruce Wayne。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章風格跳痛，原諒作者的腦洞(哎呀有押韻呢~

尚未完全軟掉的陰莖抽離時發出黏膩的水聲，Clark對於離開那溫暖緊實的小洞感到依依不捨。Bruce靈巧鑽出對方懷抱，朝蝙蝠洞一個角落走去。Clark幾乎是帶著貪婪的眼光望著Omega邊走邊隨意甩掉基本上被各種體液浸透的衣著。  
半透明的襯衫滑落玉肩，露出壯實且傷痕累累的背部。隨意解開褲腰後，筆挺布料墜落雙腿之間，腳掌一勾一甩，還沾著雙方味道的褲子就這麼翩然墜於氪星之子頭上。

記者先生意猶未盡扯下頭頂布料，見到Bruce回眸，泛紅眼角輕挑的望了過來，伴隨嘴角意味不明的一抹弧度。隨著對方股間緩緩滴落的白濁，超人感覺身下某處又開始蠢蠢欲動。  
只見Bruce走進一個透明隔間，裝潢如同整個蝙蝠洞般陰沉而令人倍感壓力，暗色石材由地板連綿至剩餘三個牆面。偉恩家主隨意按了幾個按鈕就有道道熱水自天花板灑下。大概每每夜巡完，蝙蝠俠都會在此洗淨外邊的血漬與髒污吧，超人猜想。

鑒於那最後甩給自己的衣物與挑逗的眼神，氪星人決定跟了進去。

 

從身後擁住比自己略高的男人，Clark以唇膜拜二十年來義警生活給對方留下的印記。不難想像左肩那道傷當初是深可見骨。此刻超人只希望自己能早幾年遇見蝙蝠，也許這孤傲的傢伙就不用獨自一人承受所有痛苦。  
"那些我曾在乎的人......都難逃一死。" Clark聽著，破碎靈魂幾不可聞的啜泣。  
"別忘了我可是鋼鐵之軀呢。" 更加用力緊了緊手臂，彷彿眼前高大身影下一秒就會四散成碎片。超人清楚蝙蝠俠才是他們之中擁有鋼鐵意志的那位，但此時此刻，在他懷裡只是一個失去太多的男人。

對Bruce來說，Clark就像一個闖進生命裡的意外。承載顛覆人類想像的外星文明，氪星最後之子此時卻像個普通情人般將自己擁入懷中，誓誓旦旦明知不可能的永恆。應該早就習慣的孤寂卻在遇見他之後被投奔太陽的渴望燃燒殆盡。  
蝙蝠注定是夜裡的生物，然而Bruce開始覺得，陰暗的路上有人同行也不是那麼不可接受。何況要對付Luthor的陰謀，勢必多一分力就多一分獲勝機會。

 

"所以你跟進來就是純聊天嗎 ? 小鎮男孩比我想的還純潔啊 ? " 只見眼前妖精用屁股蹭了蹭後方依舊雄偉的堅挺。  
"所以這是答應交往了嗎 ? 太好了Bruce~"  
"等等，我沒說......呃嗯...FUCK ! 不要一下插進來 ! " Bruce差點被這股衝勁撞到牆壁上，好在外星人還記得稍稍用手護住新晉戀人的頭部才沒造成太大傷害。

"該死，我已經不是小年輕了，不要...呃......做的這麼用力...啊哈...會壞掉的..."  
超能力者顯然沒理會蝙蝠俠，甚至還飄起來一些以便更深入的捅進Omega內部器官。  
"可是你早就被我操鬆了呢，就連Alfred都看的出自家少爺走路不太對勁。"  
"......你看錯了...呃嗯......"  
"別嘴硬了，潘尼沃斯先生的眼神銳利的很呢。而且，就這樣被幹開不是很爽嗎 ? 瞧你那淫蕩的肉洞，還一吸一吸的附和著我。Bruce真的很愛被操進子宮對吧 ? "

"不要...我才剛清乾淨...嗯哼......不要射裡面...呃啊......"  
"嗯...不射裡面，就...讓我插進去...好嗎 ? "  
"呃嗯...反正你沒一次聽我的......媽的...太...太深了...嗚Clark......"  
聽到戀人忍不住爆了粗口似乎讓小鎮男孩更加興奮，深埋進子宮內的陰莖又脹大一圈，抽出來時連帶著翻出艷紅的腸肉。

決定來玩點不一樣的，Clark再往上飄了幾吋，讓Bruce被頂的無法雙腳著地，只能靠兩人接合處固定住姿勢，接著攬住對方兩條大長腿，開始猛力向上衝撞。  
年長Omega為保持平衡只好用手向後撐著超人緊實的腹肌，卻因著汗水而屢屢打滑。失重的危機感加上Clark時不時整根抽出，再放手隨著重力一同衝入體內最深處的刺激讓Bruce很快達到頂點，然而氪星人還遠不到結束之時。

超人將疲憊的蝙蝠放到浴室地板上，粗糙石材的地面令對方不適的扭著身軀。不等Bruce說些什麼，Clark俯身直接含住年長者尚且疲軟的陰莖。  
"啊啊啊 ! 不要嗚嗚......快受不了了...嗚...放開啊......" 剛射過極其敏感的肉柱難以承受這樣的攻勢，Bruce用力扒拉對方頭髮，卻依然未能令其有一分一毫動搖。  
Clark甚至還用指尖摩娑著最敏感的會陰處，企圖強迫對方再次勃起。  
"乖，Bruce我知道你可以的。只要再硬起來一次，我就放開。" 然後又是一番吞吐。  
"嗚...混蛋外星人......我再也不要跟你做了......"灰白鬢髮的男人再度紅了眼眶，天知道從他和超人搞在一起之後已經被弄哭多少次。

"你看看，這不就站起來了嗎 ? 就知道你可以的，Daddy~"  
Bruce此刻只想翻個大白眼。不過當然沒能做成就又被永動機般的男友操到失去意識。  
"以後打死我也不會主動調戲小鎮男孩......"  
這是最後劃過蝙蝠俠腦海的思緒，隨後又是一片黑暗。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章又名 : 霸道總裁與他的小狼狗

自從帶外星救難犬回家後，除了找出藏有氪石的可能地點與無數次啪啪啪外，什麼正事都沒做。偉恩家主嚴肅的瞪著主臥天花板思考著。再這樣下去，總有一天會精盡人亡。

"我說啊，Clark，要考慮你的提議可以，但這一個星期內，除非允許，你只能待在別墅裡，緊急事件發生時視情況而定。我在忙時也不可以打擾，懂了沒 ? 小記者。"  
"好啊~Bruce說什麼我都會聽喔。" 堪薩斯男孩說完還蹭了蹭蝙蝠俠精壯結實的腹部。

寵溺般擼了一把對方深色微捲的頭髮，Bruce真心覺得自己撿回一隻大型犬，還是很愛撲倒主人的那種，唉...說白了就是欠調教，等以後有時間一定......

"Master Wayne，您原本在十分鐘後有一場與執行高層們的會議，需要取消嗎 ? "  
保安總管無視兩人略顯尷尬的神色，邊提醒主人行程邊收拾著散落四處的衣物。  
"不用了，幫我改成視訊會議吧，十分鐘後書房見。" Bruce旋即起身進行洗漱，留下Clark一人滿面通紅地裹著床單。

"Mr. Kent早餐是想吃太陽蛋還是歐姆蛋呢 ? "  
"啊蛤 ? 喔喔我...我吃太陽蛋就好。" 

只有這個時候才會像個單純的小鎮男孩啊，Bruce又感到一股翻白眼的衝動。

 

"Mr. Wayne，之前不是依照您的指示拋售所有Luthor旗下產業的股權了嗎 ? 怎麼突然要全數買回，甚至還有追加的部分 ? 要知道LEX企業已經連續多日漲停板，現在進場只怕是虧損連連。"  
"我自有打算，之前太早退場的確失策。相信接下來我們的獲益可以彌補這段期間的損失。"  
"可是Mr. Wayne......"  
"就照我說的做...唔嗯 ? ! "  
"Mr. Wayne ? 您還好吧 ? "

為了趕上開會時間，Bruce匆匆穿好上衣襯衫與馬甲的部分，下半身只穿了條黑色真絲四角褲就落坐書桌前開始連線視訊。此時卻突然感到下體被某種濕濕軟軟的東西擦過，敏感部位的刺激令他忍不住驚呼出聲。

"......我沒事，繼續下一項議題吧。"  
趁眾人專注於聽取簡報同時，Bruce朝下瞄了一眼，一隻外星救難犬正露出無害的微笑。

Bruce無聲以口型示意 :  
"Clark ! 你在做什麼 ? 不是說過不能打擾我辦公嗎 ? "

小鎮男孩緩緩用唇語回復，他知道萬能的蝙蝠俠一定能深深理解含意  
"I WANT YOUR COCK." 說到cock時還捲起上唇用尖利犬齒做出色情意味十足的咬嚙動作。  
天啊，怎麼有人能維持純良眼神的同時還露出如此誘惑的神情，Bruce感覺自己無論前後都開始濕潤起來，一抹紅暈悄悄染上雙頰。  
"不行，等我開完會......恩哈..."

完全愧對那天真無邪的湛藍雙眸，氪星人直接隔著內褲舔弄了起來，很快就可以看到原本就微微隆起的胯部此時更是將濕潤的布料撐出傲人長度，薄薄一層真絲內褲已經無法完全包覆住那碩大的硬挺，頭部自從頂端顫顫巍巍的探出。  
"恩啊...我說停下啊...哈......"

Bruce跩著Clark的頭髮試圖將其拉開，然而鋼鐵之子整副身軀佔據他兩腿之間，使總裁大人只能維持兩腳大開的姿勢。  
靈巧舌尖輕輕挑起從馬眼溢出的黏稠前液，平均塗抹於整個龜頭，之後是繞著冠狀溝迴旋打轉，整根陰莖被刺激的一跳一跳，但Clark並不準備太快讓對方射出來。放開腫脹的前端，小記者轉戰下方飽滿的球囊，輪流吸入口中，以舌頭玩弄睪丸的同時也以鼻尖輕拱著陰莖根部。

即使做為定力高強的黑暗騎士，Bruce也幾乎要受不了被隔著布料舔弄，彷彿隔靴搔癢般，被一點一點喚起慾望卻無法徹底滿足。狹長雙眸已泛起水氣，眼尾隱約泛紅。  
身為企業總裁卻在開會時被人在桌底舔到射實在太丟人了，聽起來就像某種三流言情小說情節，即便是花花公子布魯西也鮮少受過這般待遇。

偉恩企業高層們終於有人意識到自家CEO的不對勁 :  
"Mr. Wayne ? 您真的沒事嗎 ? "  
"我...呃嗯...我沒事，請繼續說明......啊哈..."  
Clark含住頭部用力一吸，Bruce差點因此而直接繳械。  
"對不起...嗯......突然有點急事，先容我離開一下。" 

Bruce不等對方答覆逕自關掉了視訊畫面。總裁大人跩下束縛住脹痛陰莖許久的內褲，按著小記者腦後深深插了進去。  
"很想要Daddy的棒棒是嗎 ? 給我全部含下去。嗯...很好......就是那樣...啊......對舔他嗯嗯..."

敏感頭部受到咽喉擠壓而越發漲大，顯然不需要呼吸的氪星人對深喉游刃有餘。雖然Bruce有那麼一秒也想看到對方被自己陰莖嗆到眼角發紅的表情，不過看在超人好幾次將自己逼到高潮邊緣的口交技巧份上，或許擁有一個超能力男友還是挺不錯的。

Bruce抽出被對方舔的濕漉漉的性器，羞辱似的用柱體拍打小記者臉頰。稍稍將頭部推入對方唇齒之間，卻在即將被深深吸入時惡意抽出。總裁的小情人豔紅雙唇撅成渴望的形狀，藍眼睛透著迷茫，令蝙蝠俠的掌控慾得到深深滿足。看哪，人間之神也會為一個凡人墮落至此，而那個凡人，就是自己。

被生理心理雙重的慾望淹沒，Bruce幾乎是被直接推向高峰。又一次深喉後，他忍耐住灌滿對方嘴巴的衝動，將自己拔出，低吼著全數射在小記者臉上。  
Bruce用發洩後依舊腫脹的頭部淺淺描著Clark唇線，彷彿細心為對方抹上唇蜜般將自己射出的白濁塗勻，之後又在小情人嘴裡淺淺抽插著享受高潮餘韻。

一切歸於平靜，Bruce遞了幾張衛生紙給Clark，順便將自己清理乾淨。準備繼續開會時卻感到一股力量推開了分量可觀的實木辦公椅。小記者站起身，以自身陰影壟罩著年長的男友。  
"怎麼了Clark ? 我還有會要開，沒空應付精蟲衝腦的男朋友。"

Bruce意有所指地望向對方拳擊短褲下可觀的勃起，說道 :  
"浴室在那邊，我允許你想著我自己擼一發，或好幾發也行。" 語畢還無辜的偏了偏頭。  
"Bruce...你都享受到了，就忍心拋下我嗎 ? " 蝙蝠俠彷彿看到對方的狗狗尾巴在身後無精打采下垂著，然而黑暗騎士並不會為此動搖。

"忍心。"

Clark只好難受的槓著勃起獨自走向浴室，Bruce都覺得自己聽到了狗狗被拋棄後可憐的哀鳴。不過，這可是你自找的啊，小鎮男孩。年長Omega無奈地想。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

好不容易處理完所有偉恩總裁該應付的公事，抬頭望向時鐘才發現老早過了午餐時間。不知道外星救難犬需不需要定期餵食呢 ? Bruce起身尋找年輕男友蹤跡。  
被發現時，Clark正微微弓著身子，安然窩在書房角落沙發上看書。即便早就用超級聽力察覺對方到來，小鎮男孩依舊等到Bruce站在椅子扶手時才慵懶抬起頭，露出一個足以融化冰封多年內心的微笑。

Bruce一時間有點恍神，眼前不屬於人間的光明之子絢爛到難以直視。  
不，醒醒吧，超人仍是個潛在威脅。是人類的救星抑或未知的災難，沒有人敢定論。

 

"會餓嗎 ? "  
"Bruce你終於要吃午餐了嗎 ? Alfred有幫我們準備午餐喔。我就想說等你忙完了再一起吃。"  
蝙蝠俠只是低哼了一聲，默默朝餐廳方向前進，還不忘向小鎮男孩，擺手示意他跟上。

 

餐桌上擺了兩盤總匯三明治以及兩杯一看就很健康的蔬果汁。偉恩總裁午餐除非與人有約，向來都是簡單解決。Bruce原本想拿起午餐直接下到蝙蝠洞裡邊進行偵察工作邊吃，然而某外星人顯然受了保安總管所託，致力於讓別墅主人好好用餐。  
眼看著為自己拉開座椅並微笑著的外星人，蝙蝠俠深深為自家保安總管如此快速地與超人站到同一陣線感到震驚。他彷彿可以聽到老管家叨叨念念著 "別人都為你拉開椅子了，不坐下可是很失禮的，少爺。"   
唉...煩死了，不過是吃頓飯嗎。偉恩少爺心不甘情不願的坐下，覺得自己遭受雙重背叛。

 

為了避免即將來臨無話可說的尷尬，Bruce果斷打開隱藏於牆壁鑲嵌板內的液晶銀幕，讓新聞播報聲填充整個空間。

"......插播一則外電報導，據傳墨西哥灣又發生一起鑽油井燃燒事件，目前起火原因未明，火勢仍未受控制，據傳有人員還受困其中......"

當Bruce回過神時，伴隨著一陣音爆，對面位置只剩一副散架的椅子遺骸以及幸運沒被波及的食物。  
熟悉的紅藍配色下一秒出現在新聞畫面中，超人似乎朝熊熊大火輕吹口氣就使燃燒處瞬間結冰，之後順帶救出工作人員也就是小意思了。嗯...冷凍呼吸 ? 新的超能力 ? 有意思。蝙蝠俠想著。  
然而報完超人拯救世界的下一則新聞又是關於外星來客的陰謀論。超人真的是救世主嗎 ? 或者只是從天而降的惡魔 ? 人間之神是來拯救我們的嗎 ? 醒醒吧，崇拜偽神者終將招致毀滅。

即便對蝙蝠俠來說，這些話語都過於殘酷了。也許超人的確是個潛在威脅，黑暗零時事件也不少人因毫無章法的打鬥造成無數樓毀人亡，但那也不全是Clark的錯......  
Bruce發覺自已開始下意識想幫對方講話，可是黑暗騎士從不如此輕信他人，這令他有些驚慌。氪星人可能有某種控制他人心神的能力 ? 蝙蝠俠默默為超人加了一筆超能力檢測項目。

正當思考著等會該進行那些測試時，實驗對象帶著海水特有的苦澀潮氣與些許燒焦味回來了。即便Bruce當機立斷關掉電視，Clark早就透過超級聽力將那些批評超能力者的話語一字不漏接收。

"嗨Bruce，抱歉中途離席了，你知道的，拯救生命嘛。" 即便是帶著微笑說出這一切，蝙蝠俠也聽得出對方語氣下的受傷。  
"啊...這個椅子，抱歉我會陪的......" 超人換回小鎮男孩裝扮，稍微清理一下現場後，坐到Bruce旁邊拿起三明治準備繼續吃。

啪呾一聲，Clark剛拿在手上的三明治就這麼落在實木地板上。年長的Omega竟然就這麼兩腳岔開坐到他腿上，以一種面對面相當親暱的姿態在小記者耳邊開口 : 

"我的大英雄，是不是值得一些"獎勵"呢~" 說著便以豐滿臀部蹭著超人的敏感部位。

Bruce用食指挑起對方下巴，以出乎意外純潔的方式吻了上去，只是四片唇瓣輕輕交疊。這個吻並沒有持續太久，很快Bruce就將自己抽離，轉而有一下沒一下的舔著小記者的嘴唇，如同貓咪舔食牛奶。

"Bruce......" Clark受不了這樣的挑逗，直接撬開那對柔軟唇瓣長驅而入，與對方靈活的舌頭相互追逐，時而輕舔上顎，弄得Omega發出意味不明的喉音。

總裁大人靈巧跩下小記者剛套上的家居褲，仍處於半勃狀態的柱體就這樣暴露在空氣中。還來不及做出反應，粗糙帶繭的大手直接包覆著陰莖開始擼動，Clark之前自己解決時沒能洩乾淨的慾望就這麼被挑了起來。  
包皮隨著每一次擼至底部被徹底推開，露出艷紅腫脹的龜頭，正敏感的一波波吐著情液。Bruce將Clark環抱胸前，輕聲耳語些什麼。他知道超人可以聽得一清二楚，而下方越翹越高的陰莖證實了這一點。

"Bruce...要...要到了......"  
"噓...就這樣為我射出來吧。" 迅速拿起桌上未使用的餐巾覆蓋住頂端，Bruce最後一次加大力氣從底端往上套弄，Clark便全數釋放其中。

兩人享受著片刻安寧。

 

"嘿Clark，休息夠了就起來，我們還有正事要做。"  
小記者蹭了蹭那豐滿緊實的胸，依依不捨。  
"唔...覺得好難過，需要Bruce親親。"  
蝙蝠俠果斷跩開試圖繼續埋胸的氪星人，拿著生物樣本研究去了。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Clark總算在最後一秒衝進通往蝙蝠洞的電梯，Bruce差點就直接把這個磨磨蹭蹭的傢伙留在上面自生自滅。  
看著對方那一臉吃飽喝足的表情，蝙蝠俠相當後悔自己的心軟。外星救難犬哪裡需要那些"安慰"啊，瞧瞧那尾巴，搖的正歡呢。

 

"通過比對沿途監視器裡符合那日港口運輸車輛外觀的分析，電腦畫出了大略的目的地所在區域，與之前兩個可能地點交叉比對，這處實驗室藏有氪石的機率相當大。計畫訂於明日晚上執行，鑑於Luthor可能備有對付超人的武器，以蝙蝠俠單獨潛入為最佳選擇。"  
"那我要幹嘛？"  
"待在這裡待命。"  
"可是Bruce......"  
"或是你想去送死嗎？氪星人。"  
"......我只是擔心你的安危。"  
"哼，先擔心自己吧。你怎麼知道蝙蝠俠拿到氪石不是為了對付超人？"  
"我相信你，Bruce。"  
"......也許蝙蝠俠並不值得信任。"

Bruce以極低沉的聲音說道，而Clark看似無動於衷，但兩人無比清楚，超人肯定是聽到了這句話。

這不是第一次超人覺得蝙蝠俠從未信任過自己。也許他們在肉體上早已無比親密，但黑暗騎士塵封禁錮許久的內心是否從未曾讓任何人進入 ? Clark沒有信心可以撬開那被重重鎖鏈綑綁的硬殼。雖名為超人，但自己的人生仍充斥著無能為力，爸的死亡，大都會的重創，親手殺死最後一個同族的無奈，被人們猜忌的悲哀。

Martha說自己是光明之子，希望的象徵。但Clark清楚，如同Bruce擔憂的，他也恐懼哪一天會被自身黑暗所吞沒。

 

在Clark胡思亂想同時，Bruce早已準備好測試超人超能力需要的一切器材。兩人就像已搭檔許久般默契，無須多說一語順利完成了各項測試。然而看似和諧相處背後，是被無數猜忌填充的沉默。

時間很快來到該夜巡的時候。這是自Bruce帶Clark回家以來第一次重返哥譚夜晚。超人被要求與保安總管一同留守蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠俠則接獲線報前往掃蕩據傳兼營毒品走私的人蛇集團。

一切本該很順利，如果不是那該死的人口販子決定以一廠爆炸毀滅所有足以令他做幾十年牢的證據，包括拐帶來準備賣到海外的孩子們。

巨大爆炸聲響起，但蝙蝠俠仍在二十里外與主謀對峙。那一刻他就知道，即便是超人無法挽回，而這一切，都是因為自己的粗心大意。  
熟悉的畫面再度浮現眼前，那是十幾年來反覆糾纏他的夢魘，同樣焦黑的軀幹，飽受虐待而不正常彎曲的細瘦四肢。小小鳥就這樣墜落了，THE JOKE IS ON YOU......打擊犯罪二十年，蝙蝠俠依舊無法拯救任何人。

當Bruce回過神來時，眼前罪犯已有多處骨折。即便尚存一絲理智讓蝙蝠俠或多或少避開要害，使得這殘害無辜幼童的兇手一息尚存，但這還不是結束。

從腰帶裡拿出蝙蝠形狀的烙鐵，啟動開關後不用幾秒時間便會因電阻過熱而燒得通紅。他必須讓他們記住，蝙蝠俠代表的是恐懼，是對這些無法挽回的罪行的懲罰。  
燒紅鐵塊滋滋作響，罪犯幾乎因過度恐懼而昏死過去。然而就在蝙蝠俠猛的發力，以一種勘勘要刺穿犯人的姿態向前突擊時，竟然猝不及防，被一隻手給攔截。滾燙的烙鐵就這麼硬生生在對方手裡熄滅。

蝙蝠俠知道，他在超人眼裡看到的，是憤怒，是不解，以及後悔。本該清澈透明的天藍色雙眼就這麼映著遠方火光，熊熊燃燒著。

"你以為你在做什麼？"  
"我在拯救你 ! 蝙蝠俠 ! 這很明顯已經越線了。"

蝙蝠俠只冷冷看了他一眼就射出鉤爪槍，頭也不回的離開。  
超人只能無奈尾隨其後。

 

蝙蝠洞里，Bruce憤怒跩下頭套，質問前腳剛踏地的超人。

"你憑甚麼干涉我要做什麼？嗯？這是我的城市，我的地盤。"  
"哥譚並不是你的。這裡的人民也沒有賦予你任何權力可以執行私刑。"  
"哦是嗎 ? 所以蝙蝠俠就是一個傲慢自大殘暴無比的私刑者。謝謝你小記者，這真是我聽過最崇高的讚美了。"  
"我並不是這個意思......"  
"那你是什麼意思 ? 說到底，超人不過就是一個堪薩斯農民的幻想罷了。只是為了滿足當英雄的妄想，有多少人得為此犧牲？而你又損失了什麼？"  
"你不懂......"  
"哼，關於失去，我懂得可多了。"  
"Master Bruce......"

看在老管家的份上Bruce也不再多說什麼，而Clark也知道吵下去只會加深兩人間的裂痕，便摸摸鼻子上樓去了。

 

想當然，這樣的夜晚並不會太平靜。

 

Clark在輾轉反側將近三小時後，感覺到年長男人步態疲憊地走進房間。然而不等小記者反應過來就被對方整個跨騎在身上。

"你說想要個孩子是吧 ? 可以啊，我可以幫你生一個。"

Bruce直接跩下小鎮男孩的褲子，隨意擼了幾把讓陰莖硬起來後便往下坐，毫無潤滑且乾燥的穴口就這樣被硬生生撐開。Clark幾乎可以聽到肉壁被撕裂滲血的聲音，然而它的主人彷彿感受不到痛苦般繼續往內吞入碩大的柱體。

"很多人接近布魯斯偉恩就是想讓我為他們誕下孩子，以為掌控了偉恩血脈便可以掌握哥譚。對他們來說，偉恩家僅存的獨子是個Omega簡直是天上掉下來的大獎。"

Clark仍處於震驚狀態，幾乎無法動作，只能被動的被騎著。他能從Bruce身上聞到重重的酒味。

"你呢 ? 想要個半氪星半人類的雜種做什麼 ? 統治世界嗎 ? 好啊，我成全你。"

當Clark意識到Bruce究竟要做什麼時已經來不及了，Omega狠狠沉下腰肢，粗大的硬挺就這麼直接捅入柔軟的子宮內，Clark因猛然收縮的腸壁忍不住射出道道白濁，而Bruce也因為這過於劇烈的痛楚直接昏了過去。

 

Clark小心翼翼清理對方慘不忍睹的私處，血液混著精液汩汩流下，怵目驚心。

跟之前幾個夜晚一樣，他們是在對方懷裡睡著的。然而，Clark第一次覺得兩人間有如此遙遠的距離。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

一個人在主臥舒適的大床上醒來，中年Omega摀著因宿醉而疼痛的頭部，努力回想關於昨晚的記憶片段。

整理完事件報告離開蝙蝠洞後，Bruce喝了比平常更多也更烈的酒，為的只是不想再看到那些死不瞑目的孩童雙眼，尤其是那雙橄欖綠的，帶著一絲桀敖不馴，在黑暗騎士夢境裡出現將近十年，少年的眼睛。

感覺到身後某處傳來撕裂般的疼痛，不必是世界最佳偵探也可以猜得出昨晚到底發生什麼事。幸好床頭櫃裡就有為了應付這種情況的藥膏。昨晚那個外星人應該有比較克制，不然得扭著痠疼的腰部給私密處上藥，對於有些年紀的蝙蝠俠來說也是不小挑戰。Bruce一邊努力思考自己到底有沒有忘了什麼重要的事，一邊呈跪趴姿勢，企圖以手指沾著藥膏搆到後方穴口。

外星小子大概終於受不了自己離開了吧，Bruce想。能夠忍受他超過三天已經創下不得了的紀錄。幸好有在超人制服內內外外安置一些追蹤器，就算不幸因高速飛行燒毀，還有混在食物裡頭被吞下去的仿生型號。蝙蝠俠計算著追蹤器時效問題，沒注意到本應消失的某人悄悄靠近。

 

“對不起。”一句來自鋼鐵之子的道歉。  
Bruce渾身僵硬，原本以為早就遠走高飛的人再次出現，而自己正以跪趴床上、手指插在後穴裡頭的難堪姿勢示人。  
“讓我幫你吧。”  
氪星人不等對方回答，輕輕拉開原本埋在肉穴裡的兩根指頭，用自己的手指稍微沾點藥膏，捂熱之後就著仍洞開的入口，深入其中，溫柔的將其均勻塗抹在昨晚飽受摧殘的內壁。

“......我可以自己來的。”  
“別再逞強了Bruce，光靠你自己很難照顧到更深的地方。”  
“反正這也不是第一次了……”  
“你以前……經常這樣弄傷自己嗎 ? ”  
“總會有時候找不到合適的人陪伴。”  
“我說過，從今以後你不必再獨自一人。而我會堅守自己的承諾。”  
“……先告訴我昨晚都發生了什麼 ? ”  
“你不記得 ? ”  
“只有些記憶斷片。我喝了一點酒…” 在小鎮男孩不贊同的眼光下，偉恩總裁只好改口 “好吧，是喝了不少。然後我好像騎在你身上說了什麼 ? 之後就都沒有印象了。”  
“……是也沒什麼，大概就是爭吵後粗暴地來一發。很抱歉傷到你了。”

Bruce覺得眼前的人有些事瞞著他，然而也不想細究。沒有時間了，必須盡快為今晚的行動準備。

 

蝙蝠俠沒料到入侵LEX實驗室是如此的容易。隨意幾個煙霧彈加上點迷幻藥就輕而易舉的放倒所有保安人員，讓人不禁懷疑對方根本就是直接雙手奉上氪石。  
Bruce再三檢視後並沒有在其上發現追蹤器一類的東西，儘管疑點重重，蝙蝠俠仍帶著這足以使超人致命的東西回到洞穴。

 

“拿到氪石了 ? ”  
剛跳出蝙蝠車就見到氪星之子不知從哪個地方飄了出來。  
黑暗騎士顯然不打算做任何回應。

暴露在氪石輻射下讓Clark有些虛弱，雙腳落地，此時他只是個來自堪薩斯的平凡男孩。  
“聽著Bruce，昨天晚上我們都太衝動了，說出一些明知道會傷害對方的話。也許我無法體會你的痛苦，但超人並非世人所想的光明之子，我也必須面對自己的黑暗面。”  
“……”蝙蝠俠沉默的將氪石收入含鉛盒子中。

“你說的沒錯，超人不過就是一個堪薩斯農民的幻想罷了，我以為，也許用自己的能力可以拯救更多人。但即便是超人也無法拯救全世界，蝙蝠俠也是。”  
“那都是我的錯……”  
“不，殺了孩子們的是那個罪犯，而你已經把他繩之以法了。”  
“你想說什麼 ? Kent。”  
“我說了不會讓你一個人，而蝙蝠俠也不必獨自承擔所有黑暗。”  
“如果我就是喜歡獨自一人呢 ? ”  
“那我會糾纏你直到生命終結。”

Bruce不禁歎氣，為男孩的理想與天真，也為了自己幾乎要被打動的心。此時此刻Luthor的陰謀詭計一點也不重要，他只想拉過眼前的年輕情人狠狠吻下去。兩人野獸般兇猛的撕咬對方雙唇，彷彿要用上生命來完成這最終之吻，不留一絲喘息餘地。超人被蝙蝠俠按在電腦前的座椅上，嘶啦一聲，棉質的休閒長褲就這樣毀了，連同裡面的內褲。

Bruce隨意擼動幾下那曾帶給自己無上快感的柱體後便果斷將其納入口中，用力吸吮著，唇舌與肉棒相互攪動的水聲大到可以驚醒洞穴中沉睡的蝙蝠們。見到年長情人前後快速的擺動著頭部，溫暖濕滑的黏膜蹭過敏感的冠狀溝與頂端，Clark忍不住捉住對方頭髮向前挺動。

被這深入的一下刺激到咽喉，Bruce抬起眼來瞪了年輕躁動的男友一眼，然而泛著水光、眼角泛紅還帶著委屈的表情絲毫沒有威慑力，只是讓口中的柱體又脹大一圈。另一隻手靈巧撫弄過底下的陰囊，逐漸緊繃的球體讓Bruce知道對方已接近頂峰，便吐出硬得發紫的陰莖，改以右手迅速擼動根部，將肉棒前半段輕輕頂在豔紅的舌頭上，對著即將爆發的情人說道 :

“通通射給我吧。”  
Clark怒吼一聲，白濁盡數噴灑在對方舌尖，甚至有幾滴因力道過猛而沾上Omega那英挺的鼻樑與眼瞼，緩緩滴落在黑暗騎士尚未去除的制服上。  
乳白、鮮紅與純黑的對比極端色情，小鎮男孩覺得這畫面可以讓自己秒硬，再來個三百回合。沒想到年長男人竟邪媚一笑，直接將自己射出的精液盡數吞了下去。

Clark覺得能夠忍下去的簡直不是男人(雖然自己也的確不是)，一陣旋風後，蝙蝠俠發現自己被丟在主臥的大床上。

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

只去除了面罩與手套的蝙蝠就這麼翹著臀部趴在床上，Bruce還來不及反應便感覺到一副溫暖的軀體覆上背後。  
小鎮男孩以舌頭輕輕刮搔著Omega頸後敏感的腺體，在情人耳後私密低語 : 

“我一直很想在我們兩個都穿著制服時做呢，知道嗎Bruce，包裹在純黑戰袍裡的你真是美極了。”

Bruce只感覺到一陣風，人間之神再度降臨，超人緩緩降落蝙蝠身後，紅黑兩色披風無比曖昧的交纏著。  
Clark將黑暗騎士的披風撥至一旁，好整以暇欣賞起這性感的背影。

“還在磨磨蹭蹭什麼 ? 要做就快點，不然我還有一整個房間的玩具可以娛樂自己。” Bruce難耐的蹭了蹭床單，要知道他的陰莖從幫對方口交開始就硬到現在，被困在緊身制服中無法發洩的煩躁感讓蝙蝠俠聲線都跑出來了。

“咱們這次可以慢慢來，Daddy~”

Bruce決不會承認光是聽到那聲Daddy就讓他前所未有的硬。

Clark緩緩拉下蝙蝠制服位於背部的拉鍊，一邊舔吻著逐漸露出來背部肌肉。由於新版蝙蝠衣卡榫在昨天那場人蛇集團的追緝行動中受到不少損傷，Bruce只得穿上這件拉鍊版本的舊制服獨身闖入Lex實驗室。

然而Clark沒料到這件制服的開口竟然一路延伸至會陰部，恰恰露出了整個飽滿渾圓的屁股。  
從蝙蝠皮中剝出自己成熟熱辣男友的畫面讓小Clark將超人制服頂出了壯觀的帳篷。尤其年長的Omega還回頭用欲求不滿的眼神盯著他，臀部若有似無擦過小鎮男孩性致勃勃的下體。  
在對方肌肉線條分明的背部種滿草莓後，Clark徑直掰開兩片手感甚佳的臀瓣，還不忘搓揉一番，將整張臉湊了上去深吸口氣。

“唔…Bruce的味道真棒啊。我可以聞到你裡面都濕透了呢。”  
“不要這樣Clark……”Bruce對這種徹底被掌握的感覺很不安。  
“不要哪樣 ? 這樣嗎 ? ” Clark二話不說就朝著濡濕的洞口舔下去。深深淺淺變換舌尖戳刺的力度。  
“唔…不要…這樣啊…太…太過了… ”  
Bruce差點就這樣被舔到高潮，然而仍被束縛在緊身衣內的陰莖根本無法釋放，後穴也極需更為粗大的東西來深深填滿Omega潮濕滴水的甬道。

Clark撤出舌頭，換上拇指摳挖著濕漉漉的小穴，然而這一點刺激對Omega來說根本不夠澆熄熊熊慾火，年長的男人喘息著扭動身軀，哀求被火熱的肉棒徹底貫穿。

“拜託…唔…Clark…啊哈……快點插進來…”  
“耐心點Bruce，會讓你舒服的。”說著還寵溺的啃了口挺翹的臀瓣。

當那肉洞濕到不能再濕時，小記者終於大發慈悲，將對方腫脹的性器從前方緊身服中釋放出來，龜頭朝下擺放在絲質床單上，再將Omega緊緊按著，這讓Bruce因無法完全勃起而難受的扭動。

“嗚……放開我 ! ”  
“不行，你只能這樣射出來。”說完還朝下拖跩了Bruce憋的通紅的陰莖。  
“呃啊…你這…混蛋……”  
“乖一點Bruce，馬上就給你又大又硬的棒棒了。嗯 ? 感覺到了嗎 ? Brucie鬆鬆軟軟的小穴要被撐開囉~”

因長時間忍耐早已脹成深紫色的巨物緩緩捅開黏膩的肉壁，Omega分泌的情液也隨著性器緩緩進入而被擠了出來，在床單上留下一圈深色水漬。  
Bruce弓起身身子無聲尖叫著，空虛太久的肉洞貪婪咬住小情人粗大的硬挺，彷彿要將之徹底榨乾。

儘管Clark終於開始在滑溜濕潤的後穴中賣力抽插，中年Omega早已習慣了幾天以來激烈的性愛，沒有被一下捅穿子宮根本無法達到前後共同的最終高潮。被壓抑太久讓Bruce腦中只剩下被徹底貫穿的渴望，就像個飢渴的婊子般搖晃著屁股，在每一次Clark撞進來時用力向後挺起翹臀，讓超人碩大的陰莖盡可能插得更深。

“唔…快點進來啊你這發情的外星犬，快點…嗯……操進那裏…”  
“嗯 ? 是這裡 ? 要我幹進你的子宮嗎 ? ” Clark壞心的在子宮頸淺淺頂弄著，就是不肯直接滿足Omega。  
“啊啊啊 ! 對就是那裏 ! 拜託…唔…大力一點……啊 ! ”

小記者終於將整根陰莖塞進了Bruce的後穴，連同破開Omega最為核心的深處。被操開內部性器官的快感焚燒著Bruce，整個身體如同雌獸般被對方死死壓制著，底下被自己雙球卡在跨間，仍處於半勃狀態的性器同時受到Clark快速套弄，過載的刺激讓Bruce湧出一股想射的慾望，可是由於根部被卡住完全無法射精。

“放開…唔……Clark…嗯啊…要不行了……”  
小記者更加用力的衝撞，幾乎三分之一的陰莖沒入子宮內，然後緩緩拔出，循環反覆操幹著濕透的Omega。  
“真的…要壞掉了…嗚嗯……”  
Clark一口咬住相當接近頸後Omega腺體的地方，加快了抽插與套弄的速度，逼著對方就這樣達到無精高潮，同時在子宮內射出份量極為驚人的精液。  
Bruce只能顫抖著接受年輕男友熱情的噴射，同時感到一股熱流緩緩從自己疲憊的陰莖滲出。

“唔…Bruce你被操失禁了耶。”  
“……閉嘴，混蛋外星人。”  
“為了補償你，我們再來一輪吧~”  
“什麼 ? ! ! 等等Clark ! 給我走開 ! ” Bruce推搡著小記者的臉頰，但仍無法阻止將自己翻過來面朝上，並將兩腿掰成M字型的氪星男孩。

幸好這次對方總算想到將那礙事的制服全數脫下，兩人終於坦誠相對。  
不給年長情人一絲喘息空間，Clark就著這門戶大開的姿勢將陰莖一捅到底，換來對方連聲驚呼與背上無傷大雅的抓撓。

繼續全速朝肉穴深處挺動的同時，記者先生揉搓著年長Omega豐滿而富有彈性的胸肌，並隨意摳弄上頭兩顆挺立的櫻紅小點。Bruce再次感受到那股由胸口直下骨盆腔的電流，忍不住呻吟著，從子宮內部湧出更多液體。

兩人最終在Clark的一記深挺和對乳頭的吸吮下一起達到高潮。Bruce憋了整個晚上的陰莖終於抖動著噴出大量濁白，後穴也劇烈收縮，貪婪吞下了富含外星DNA的乳白液體。

“……給我拔出來。”  
“不要。”外星救難犬以側臥姿勢將頭深埋進年長男人的胸部，還撒嬌似的蹭了蹭。  
“唉你這個混小子…我需要去浴室清理一下，就…放開行嗎，Clark ? ”後穴裡的肉棒即便軟了下來卻一點都沒有想要退出的意思。  
“不行，這樣Bruce才可以懷上我的孩子啊~”  
“……你們健康教育是數學老師上的吧。”  
“嗯哼~睡吧，B，明天會叫你起來的。”  
Bruce可以感覺到胸前那張臉露出了蠢蠢的微笑。反正再跟這個固執的外星人堅持也沒用，還不如抓緊時間休息，明天還有那傢伙的聽證會呢……  
年長的偉恩當家溫柔摩娑著小鎮男孩細軟的頭髮像是在思考什麼，不知不覺沉入夢鄉。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

晨曦透過半掩的窗簾照進這神所遺忘之處，多年保持的警惕習慣讓Bruce依舊是兩人中先醒來的那位。拜外星人不用呼吸所賜，氪星男孩仍埋首中年Omega胸前，隱約露出幸福的微笑。

"看來超人先生有些戀母情結。"  
"Alferd......我還沒有那麼"雄偉"啊..."  
"但不可否認，老爺您的確有相當傲人的胸肌。" 保安總管面無表情，邊調侃自家老闆邊收拾著床邊散落的制服，彷彿對偉恩家主衣衫不整的在別人懷抱中醒來習以為常。

於養大自己的男人終於掇拾完宛如狂風過境般的房間自行離開後，Bruce往後跩了跩小鎮男孩的頭髮，說 :

"別裝睡了，還想埋到什麼時候 ? "  
"嗯......我不得不贊同Mr. Pennyworth的話。Bruce的胸真的好軟啊~"  
"軟個頭 ! 給我起來 ! 唔...FUCK ! 停下...哈......不...不要啊......"

Clark吸吮著年長者的乳頭，時不時以舌尖輕蹭著敏感中心，尚且埋在對方後穴裡的肉棒也因為受到絞緊腸壁的刺激而越發脹大。  
稍稍飄離床幾公分，超人將偉恩總裁兩隻大長腿折起來扛在肩膀上，以面對面側臥的方式緩緩操起了被拗成迴紋針狀的Omega。

"唔嗯...你只有...哈......十分鐘，不然早餐要冷掉了...嗯......"  
"嗯 ? 竟然在我操進你子宮的時候想著早餐 ? Bruce Wayne你別想在半小時內下床了。"  
"呃哈...放開啊啊啊 ! ! ! "

 

最終兩人還是只能吃到冷掉的炒蛋。

"要吃熱騰騰的早餐就請不要在床上鬼混太久，少爺。"

Bruce狠狠瞪了Clark一眼，暗自揉著有些痠疼的腰部。

"我可以幫你用熱視線加熱喔~"  
"謝謝，我還不敢領教這獵奇的料理方式。"

兩人就這樣有一搭沒一搭的聊著，彷彿很有默契般對即將到來針對超人的聽證會絕口不提。直至Clark再度換上制服準備離去時，Bruce才猶豫地捉住對方手肘。

"小心Luthor。"  
"知道了B，那傢伙就是喜歡針對超能力者。"  
"不，我說真的。注意Lex Luthor的一舉一動，有任何異常都要警惕。"  
"放心吧Bruce，不會發生什麼事的。今天去聽證會只是為了證明超人的清白。"  
"我知道。" Bruce為某種不祥的預感煩躁著。"聽著，那不全是你的錯好嗎 ? 記住，不用為此感到愧疚。"  
"哇喔，從什麼時候開始，恐懼的化身，哥譚的黑暗騎士也會安慰別人了 ? "  
"哼，神經大條的外星人哪需要安慰。Clark...就......小心點好嗎 ? "

小鎮男孩溫柔摩娑著年長男人後頸，微微將對方拉下頭，輕輕在唇上印下一吻。一陣音爆響起，超人啟程前往面對自己的命運。

 

由於蝙蝠俠的提醒，超人在意識到Luthor沒有出現時就覺得事情略有悉蹺，仔細檢查國會廳後便發現了藏在輪椅裡的炸彈，即時反應使得大都會免於又一場悲劇。  
聽證會因為這場意外而沒能進行下去，Luthor也因證人指控而遭到檢方收押。正準備離去的超人一時不注意就被同事兼報社前輩拉至一旁，Lois表示他們需要談談。

換上了小記者服裝的Clark與Lois坐在咖啡廳裡，表面上就像是剛採訪完聽證會的記者們偷個閒跑來小憩一會兒。

"老實招來Clark，最近幾天你都去那兒了 ? 這樣一聲不響地就消失，你知道報社都在謠傳新來的菜鳥記者Kent在哥譚被劫財謀殺了嗎 ? 超人是沒那麼容易受傷，但如果有什麼萬一，作為前輩要怎麼跟你在堪薩斯的老母親交代 ? "  
"抱歉讓你們擔心了。"  
"不要跟我道歉，去跟Mrs. Kent和Perry說吧。"  
"真的很對不起，可是Perry應該是知道我這一個星期負責做Bruce Wayne關於偉恩企業前景的專訪。"  
"嗯哼，所以那個小記者被總裁包養的傳聞是真的 ? "  
"不...不是這樣的 ! 我們目前算是...試試看的階段吧。"  
"所以超人跟全美最有錢的Omega有一腿 ? ! 喔天啊，這可真是勁爆。"  
"拜託了Lois，我們的事情需要保密，好嗎 ? Luthor已經知道超人的真實身份，我不想讓身邊的人因此受傷。妳跟媽也要小心一點，遠離Lex的人。"  
"我就知道是Luthor的陰謀，之前線索也都指向Lex企業。Clark，有了這些證據，我們絕對可以把那個邪惡的傢伙繩之以法。"  
"Lu，對不起，為了妳的安全，可以將那些資料給我來處理嗎 ? 妳不能再碰這些事了，誰知道下一次Lex會不會連整個大都會都炸掉。超人的事我會自己處理。"  
"說什麼傻話，作為唯一不是家人卻知道你祕密身分，並且，還不是反派的人類，我承擔了你的信任當然就要幫忙到底啊。"  
"呃...那個......我有說蝙蝠俠其實也知道超人是誰嗎 ? "

美麗勇敢的星球日報之花差點把咖啡全部噴在小記者臉上。

"現在到底還有誰不知道Clark Kent就是超人 ? 我就說光靠一副眼鏡怎麼可能......" Lois低聲嘟囊著。  
"眼鏡明明很讚啊......。總之，因為Luthor的恣意妄為惹怒了黑暗騎士，蝙蝠俠答應幫忙。"  
"蝙蝠俠真的存在 ? 可是你又怎麼確定他不是也想打倒超人呢 ? "  
"我相信他，Bruce也是。"  
"......告訴我Clark，Bruce Wayne除了你之外是不是也包養了蝙蝠俠 ? 要知道哥譚一直有類似的傳言，說布魯西寶貝是黑暗騎士的小男友。"  
"咳咳...那個我聽到有人在呼叫超人。注意安全，遠離Lex。先走了，掰。"

"等等Clark ! " 王牌女記者只能望著天邊的紅藍小點，想著該怎麼利用這些令人震驚的消息。

 

超人迫不及待衝回蝙蝠洞，他聽到到年長戀人那位於地底深處強而有力的心跳。

"嗨Bruce你不知道Luthor差點就炸掉整個國會廳......Bruce ? 那是...氪石槍 ? "

黑暗騎士沉默的將手裡打造到一半，上頭鑲有大塊氪石的長槍收回含鉛保險箱。

"那是......用來對付我的嗎 ? "  
"永遠要想到最壞的可能。"  
"可是我以為......"  
"以為我會因為愛你就將整個世界置於危險之中嗎 ? "  
"不，是我太天真了。蝙蝠俠總能為了全人類犧牲一切對吧。對不起Bruce，但也許我們需要分開一陣子。我需要......好好想想。"

咻的一聲，蝙蝠洞裡再次只剩孤單一人。

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

星球日報菜鳥記者Clark Kent終於結束為期四天的哥譚採訪行程，回到大都會，順便也破除了小記者橫死哥譚街頭的謠言。

Clark打開信箱，卻發現一篇關於公司總裁對偉恩企業未來發展方向看法的新聞稿躺在收件夾裡，內容不外乎是些老生常談，然而若能想個新奇的切入觀點，也不失成為一篇好報導的材料。  
於是星球日報的眾人只能看著小記者眉頭深鎖，露出時而深情時而悲傷的眼神整理著稿件。唉，又是一個被布魯西寶貝拋棄的可憐蛋吧，周遭同事們替小鎮男孩默哀。

正當Clark努力忽視那些閒言閒語專注於工作上，話題的另一個男主角卻是隨著驚呼聲翩然降臨，整個辦公室順時炸開了鍋。  
不料偉恩總裁就連一眼也沒瞥向傳聞說被自己吃乾抹淨的記者先生，逕自與星球日報老總寒暄，隨即跟著一群高階主管們進了會議室。

好啦，這下竊竊私語的內容成了總裁為小記者買下整間報社，只求美人傾城一笑。

Clark可以聽到八卦版同事瘋狂地敲打鍵盤，啪啦啪啦瞬間碼出萬字可歌可泣、偉恩的五十道陰影之類的東西。即便他們現在根本什麼也不是。  
小鎮男孩只得拿出身為記者的專業態度，無視周遭一切雜音，專注於完成專訪新聞稿。

幸好Lois因公出差，其他同事們見Clark眉頭深鎖、一臉苦深仇大的樣子也不敢上前攀談，可說是星球日報創設以來最大的八卦男主之一才得以安安靜靜的完成工作。

若去除偉恩總裁來訪的那段小插曲，今天基本上跟Clark之前每個工作日並沒有什麼不同。倒是Perry為了招待頂頭上司們忙到沒空朝小記者發火，這點還應該感謝Bruce那不照牌理出牌的行動。  
於是就在記者先生勤勤懇懇的鍵盤聲中結束了這看似平凡的一天。(當然這只是小鎮男孩一廂情願認為。天知道當偉恩總裁結束會議準備離去，恰好經過Clark工作隔間時，整間辦公室都秉住了呼吸。然而依舊埋頭苦幹的記者先生卻沒有發現Bruce望了他一眼，以某種難以言喻的神情。)

 

下班離去後Clark並沒有馬上回自己位於大都會的小公寓，而是飛往堪薩斯。

即便不可能將與布魯斯之間的事情向Martha全盤托出，Clark還是想找親愛的養母訴說無論在感情或身為英雄上種種的不如意。  
養母溫暖的懷抱總是能令超人再次充滿希望。當然如果再配上手製香甜可口的蘋果派就再完美不過了。

"Mom......妳跟Dad當初也是一見鍾情嗎 ? "  
"怎麼可能，我們最初認識時都還沒念小學呢。怎麼啦 ? 有心儀的人讓你煩惱嗎 ? "  
"我...我不知道這樣的關係到底算什麼。有時會以為全世界只有他能理解我，全部的我，無論是小記者Clark還是超人。可下一秒對方的一舉一動卻又讓人覺得他從沒真正信任過我。"  
"那你信任他嗎 ? "  
"拜託，他都知道我是超人了......"  
"Clark，我的傻孩子，你並沒有回答問題。信任是互相的，當你都沒有給予對方足夠信心時，又怎能要求他付出所有呢 ? "  
"可是他並不是那種會將感情擺在第一位的人，總是有更重要的事情擋在我們之前。"  
"身為超級英雄，本來就有所得失。Clark，你不欠這個世界什麼，但如果願意，那就以超人之姿，成為天使，成為守護者吧。我相信能吸引你，被你愛著的那位肯定也有他的使命要完成。但是否為彼此的第一位並不能阻礙你們追求幸福。"

"我知道了Mom，謝謝妳。我會試試看的。那個...蘋果派可以多帶一份走嗎 ? "  
"為了討好情人嗎 ? 我的Clark真的長大了呢~"  
"Mom ! " 小鎮男孩的臉如同蘋果般通紅。

Clark再一次擁抱母親嬌小的身軀，交代她務必小心不懷好意的陌生人後，便帶上Martha特地多做一份，用保溫袋裝好以供兒子帶回與愛人分享的蘋果派，啟程前往大都會。

 

打開自家大門前超人就感覺到公寓被入侵的跡象，一個十分熟悉的心跳聲出現在客廳位置。  
看來蘋果派不用等太久就會進到那個人的胃裡去了，希望B會喜歡。

打開門、點亮電燈後，Clark看到一幅賞心悅目的畫面 : Bruce褪下最外層的西裝外套，僅著深藍馬甲與顏色稍淺些的襯衫，修長的右腿優雅搭在另一條腿上，坐姿放鬆的盤踞在小碎花沙發一角，顯然已等候多時。

"等很久了嗎 ? "

"還好。" Clark看不透那雙貓一般的狹長雙眼究竟含著什麼情緒。

"那個...剛剛回老家一趟了所以比較晚回來。這是媽做的蘋果派，嚐嚐看吧。"

記者先生隨意窩上沙發另一頭，打開保溫袋，遞了一片派給Bruce。  
沒想到對方並沒有接過去，而是湊上來就著Clark的手直接啃起派來。在小記者當機的幾秒鐘，Bruce已經吃完整片甜點並順勢舔乾淨Clark手上殘餘的派皮碎屑。

小鎮男孩清楚感受到舌頭柔軟滑膩舔過指縫的每個瞬間，下面某處也因此蠢蠢欲動。

"嗯...很美味，但我還是有點餓......" 總裁大人吮吸著自己的食指與中指，並模仿著性交動作在口中抽插了起來。

"Bru...Bruce......蘋果派有很多，你還要唔......"

小記者猝不及防的被對方以雙唇堵住嘴，再次嘗到蘋果的酸甜滋味。

Clark想試著推開已經整個跨坐到自己腿上的年長Omega，卻又怕傷到對方，兩天前那場爆炸傷到的肋骨還沒完全癒合。然而在彼此關係不明的此刻，一場性愛大概不會是最佳的處理方式。

這個吻便在一方試圖後撤另一方又緊追不捨貼近的情況下越發纏綿。年長的男人子吸吮著小記者飽滿的上唇，兩人呼吸著彼此的氣息，冷木香再次交纏著曬過的稻穀味，整個房間宛若信息素爆發般充滿了情慾的味道。

"等等...我們不能......" Clark貼著情人的雙唇喘息著。

"不能什麼 ? 上床嗎 ? 你這裡可不是這麼說的。" 哥譚寶貝那頑皮的手順著褲頭溜進去，靈巧握起了記者先生勃發的性器。

"你不能每次都這樣......" 小鎮男孩用盡最後一絲清醒掙扎著。

"可是Daddy很想要呢~" Omega在對方耳邊低語著 :   
"FUCK ME。"

超人最終的理智轟然斷線。

 

年長男人再次捉起對方手掌、沿著食指長度舔過去，而另一隻手上也從未停下擼動那根硬得跟石頭般的氪星陰莖。小記者則負責把兩人剝得乾乾淨淨，在這種面對面坐姿的高難度下，也只有外星人辦得到了。

當Bruce引導著Clark將手指插入早已徹底溼透的後穴時，小記者終於知道那一直困擾自己的嗡鳴聲到底是從何而來 : 一顆小巧圓潤的跳蛋正以低頻在Omega腸道裡顫動著。

"唔...喜歡你看到的嗎......啊哈..."

Clark試圖以食指和中指將那顆邪惡震動著的小東西夾出來，途中不小心蹭到前列腺，使得年長男人爆出一連串呻吟。

"呃啊啊啊 ! 快點進來...拜託...唔嗯......操我，Clark"

忍耐多時的慾望一次爆發，Bruce急不可耐匆匆揉搓幾下對方漲得通紅的性器，便扶著外星陰莖，將頭部對準洞口坐了下去，隨即開始賣力騎著那根帶給自己無上快感的肉棒。

Clark看著身上男人被情慾所擄獲，本是清明的暖棕色雙眸失焦的瞪著身後某處，擦過敏感點時還會因快感而微微上翻。對方顯然只想通過快速摩擦趕緊使雙方達到高潮，每一下落都正好讓陰莖頭部蹭過前列腺，越發縮緊的腸道與緊繃的囊袋顯示高潮已迫在眉前。穴口蠕動著彷彿要吸乾小記者所有精華，傳說中布魯西寶貝可以使人精盡人亡的寢技果真名副其實。  
用不了多久兩人就雙雙奔向頂峰。Bruce在Clark即將噴發的前一秒起身讓對方陰莖滑出，快速擼動著兩人性器從而一同達到高潮。

當Clark還沒從高潮帶來的空白回神時，年長男人早已穿戴整齊，再次披上偉恩總裁完美的外殼。

"Bruce...你不能每次都把做愛當成是道歉......"  
"哦是嗎 ? 這招二十年來可是一直都很管用。"  
"這不是我想要的關係......"

蝙蝠俠只是再次深深地看了小記者一眼，旋即轉身離去。

Clark將臉埋在掌中，他不明白為何兩人會走到如今這般田地。

小鎮男孩無奈想撿起散落四處的衣物時，卻發現好像有什麼東西被放在茶几上，就在剩下的蘋果派旁。

那是一個信封。

Bruce留下了一個信封。

 

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Bruce終究沒有機會得知Clark對那封信的看法了。

 

他不記得自己為何會身處於一片宛如末世般沙塵之中，只知道有甚麼可怕的東西即將降臨。當蝙蝠俠目睹著同袍們被殘殺，臥底軍隊露出那熟悉的紅色徽章時，流竄過心房的，是刺骨的寒冷與熟悉的苦澀。

雙手被鐵鍊縛著，被折了翼的蝙蝠在牢中猛然驚醒，又是熟悉的音爆聲。人間之神降臨。他的面容，他的一舉手一投足，都像極了那位曾日夜擁自己入懷，承諾著永恆的男人。那對本應安撫從噩夢中驚醒情人的溫柔雙唇正咆哮著背叛，曾憐惜撫過自己身上無數傷疤的手正緊緊按住人類胸膛。

對不起，Clark，我已經沒有什麼能給了。如果這顆心是你要的，盡管拿走吧，拿走這從久遠以前便是，也將一直屬於你的東西。

然而那隻手並沒有如蝙蝠俠所認為，掏出人類血淋淋撲騰著的心臟。

統治者撕開了黑暗騎士最後的尊嚴。

傷痕遍布，找不著一絲完好肌膚的人類肉體暴露於眾人眼前，暴君輕輕撫著每條不平整的溝壑，他很清楚，哪些是對方為了保護愛人所受傷留下，而哪些又是自己親手為之刻上。

"Bruce，你在顫抖著。是因為恐懼 ? 還是興奮呢 ? "

"拜託...Clark......不要這樣..."

"Clark已經死了 ! 從你背叛他的那一刻起。是你，Bruce，是你害死他的。"

"我很抱歉......"

暴君冷哼一聲，猛然掐住對方因冷空氣顫抖著挺立的乳頭，敏感處傳來巨大的痛楚差點讓黑暗騎士哀號出聲，然而年長男人硬是咬牙吞了下去，只發出微微的低吟。

然而這具身體顯然還有被對方粗暴對待後引發快感的記憶，肉珠被反覆輾壓搓揉的疼痛反而讓反抗軍首領的下體開始有反應，半勃的性器與濕潤的後穴令Omega倍感屈辱。

"哦，看看這個欠操的婊子，都濕成這樣了，怎麼 ? 在眾人面前被玩弄覺得很興奮嗎 ? "

"拜託...停...停下...呃啊......"

"不喜歡被圍觀 ? 那就成全你吧。"

統治者以熱視線清理周圍所有生靈，瞬間，肉塊的焦臭味瞬間占據整個地牢。

"不......" 蝙蝠俠閉起眼，不願看到追隨者們悲傷的下場。

 

下體粗暴的貫穿提醒黑暗騎士，超人與蝙蝠俠再也沒有可能回到從前。

沉默壓抑的空間裡，只有隱忍的喘息與肉體交疊的水聲微微作響。

統治者毫不留情捅穿了屬於Omega的柔軟器官，蝙蝠俠弓起身子，咬破那被摧殘已久的下唇才沒讓痛苦的尖叫聲衝破喉嚨。

"是你...你讓那丑角殺了我的孩子......"

Omega悲痛地搖著頭，身體與心靈雙重的苦難讓淚水如斷線珍珠般下墜。

"小丑...殺了我們的孩子......"

伴隨一記深入子宮穿刺，暴君狠狠咬住脖頸交接處Omega腺體所在，逼使年長男人被強制達到高潮，感受後穴噴湧的液體後也隨之射精。

蝙蝠俠只感到眼前一片黑暗，再度陷入無夢的昏睡當中。

 

Bruce喘息著從噩夢中驚醒，眼前是太陽系九大行星的模型，靜止地懸吊在靛藍色天花板上。

對了，自己正睡在那個人堪薩斯老家的房間裡，帶藍色格子的窗簾實在很有小鎮男孩的風格，不難想像超人的審美觀是繼承自何處。

Martha...另一個Martha，來自堪薩斯的Martha，昨晚將全身淋濕的自己從墓地帶回的女人，超人的母親。Bruce幾乎可以聞到樓下傳來陣陣香煎炒蛋的味道，十足農家風味的早餐。

但他還沒準備好要怎麼面對另一個母親，畢竟，他幾乎是害死了超人，在氪星男孩幾乎給予自己全部信任後，蝙蝠俠依舊辜負了對方。

 

一切都發生得太快，Bruce想不透究竟是哪個環節發生問題。

 

Luthor逃獄、Martha被綁架、超人被威脅著來找蝙蝠俠"談談"、毀滅日誕生......自己拔出氪石槍後被重重甩了出去...

...二十年了，蝙蝠俠依舊沒能適應全身多處骨折的疼痛。

接著就是那傢伙，那自以為是的混蛋走向動彈不得的自己，撿起氪石槍。

蝙蝠俠忘不了那雙被氪石照得閃耀不詳綠光的眼眸，即便憔悴，他也能看出眼底滿溢的溫柔......

"You are my world."

......傻瓜，人都死了，徒留世界又有什麼用呢 ? 

 

然後便是陰天，他再次看著一位母親因痛失孩子而悲傷。

 

也許所有地方都錯了。

 

Bruce揉揉被汗水濡濕的臉頰，再次深吸口對方殘留在房間裡、令人安心的小麥氣息，緩緩走下樓梯。是時候該面對自己所犯的過錯。  
也許可以從組建一隻可以對抗外星威脅的隊伍開始，一隻以他為名的聯盟。  
當然首先得從一個真摯的道歉開始。

 

 

尾聲

 

一週後，湖畔別墅主臥附隨的浴室傳來塑膠棒狀物清脆的落地聲響。

紅色雙槓如此刺眼。

 


End file.
